


Burning Ice and Hearts

by AnimeLover416



Category: EXO
Genre: EXO SHINee NCT vampire werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover416/pseuds/AnimeLover416
Summary: It's one of those. A world where supernatural creatures exist. Gloomy and dark, where they live in the woods and go to a high school that has too big of an impact on their lives to be realistic.The only difference is that they don't lurk in dark corners, scared of being discovered and always at war. And high school is high school. It impacts your future life decisions but it's not where your whole life is decided.18 year old Sehun is a vampire. He's the youngest prince of his clan and is being sent to the land of werewolves to marry one.19 year old Jongin is an alpha werewolf who is entertaining the idea of a vampire spouse.An arranged marriage where the two are not forced into marriage but encouraged to marry. They have to get to know each other to decide if it will work out.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	1. Enter the Beginning

Sehun was immensely confused. "You know, Jisung, I still don't get why I have to do this. I mean it's pretty damn pointless. The purpose of this is a marital alliance but I don't see the need for one. We're not at war with the werewolves, so it's not some sort of truce, we already have existing alliances with them for crying out loud!" Sehun said exasperatedly, slamming his suitcase onto the floor and slumping onto his bed. 

"This is not just an alliance for peace. This is an alliance for resources among other prospects at stronger alliances and forges. Remember that brother and do not downplay it. Not all political marriages stem from the need for peace, in fact that's usually a last resort." Lu Han, his elder brother and the heir to the vampire clan said after having appeared in the room. 

"Yeah, that's rich coming from you, you already get to marry the person you love. Xiaotong was approved by our parents sure, but you chose her and you're having a marriage of love. Not to mention she's a vampire like us. I'm supposed to marry this werewolf for political reasons." Sehun argued, making a face. 

"Sehun, stop being overdramatic. You are not being forced to marry him. Dad only wants you to meet and if you still agree to it, if you find yourself capable of loving him, or find yourself loving him, then you marry him. If not, you simply say no, thank you, and you'll get to come back and choose someone for yourself. I don't think of this as unfair, you still have the final choice in this." Lu Han reasoned. 

Luhan walked over to the bed and sat himself beside Sehun. "Besides, you're aware that male vampire carriers are extremely rare, and you happen to be one. There's also the fact that werewolf-vampire hybrids are extremely strong and the chances of conception and survival are higher when the carrier is a male vampire. That's one of the other prospects" Luhan half teased.

Sehun balked, " Okay, I get it. But why do you all assume I'm going to be the one taking it and getting pregnant. Why don't I give it to the wolf and let him deal with the complicated pregnancy." 

At this point, Jisung paused in helping Sehun pack from where he had to graciously left off to give Sehun a look of disbelief. "Hoe please. We all know you're a complete bottom, you twink." "Ha ha ha. Very funny." Sehun replied humourlessly. 

Luhan cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. "I mean, it's true. We're all witness to it. You're not exactly quiet when you bring people over and we hear you saying, 'Oh god, you're so big,' among other things is kind of a dead giveaway."

Sehun appropriately face palmed at that looking embarrassed. "Whatever. At least I get some, unlike some people over here." Sehun pointedly looked at Jisung, who smirked. "Oh, I get some. I'm just capable of keeping it down when people are around and I'm gonna get some werewolf action when we both go down there." 

Sehun paused for a good few seconds. "Come again?" "Mom said I can go with you, it's only until you decide yes or no, but I'll be there." Jisung clarified. "AGHH!" Sehun screamed, jumping out of bed and pouncing on Jisung. "I'm so happy. We can finally spend more time together, we don't get to spend nearly as much time as I want." 

They continued packing with the help of Luhan before they had to leave. Yeah, Jisung and Sehun were awful procrastinators. 

"Sehun, I'm so glad you've decided to consider this marriage. This would be great for an alliance between a strong vampire clan and a strong werewold pack. But, if you decide no, it's up to you." Sehun's dad said before hugging him and sending him and Jisung off. "You both be careful and behave yourselves." 

They hauled themselves into the car and started their drive. Sehun took the first shift, it was a four hour drive away but they decided to drive two hours each to limit any kind of tiredness. Jisung spent that time listening to music with his headphones in and munching on their road trip snacks until they switched and Sehun blasted the radio for them both to sing along to. 

It wasn't long before they were pulling up to the pack house. Sehun and Jisung had been here a few times with their parents, since Sehun's dad was the clan leader and had to discuss business with the previous alpha. Jongin's father, but that was many years ago and now Jongin was the alpha. 

Sehun remembered Jongin being cute as a child and could only hope that remained true. He knocked on the door, Jisung standing beside him and their bags in their hands. The door swung open and a cute guy with floppy hair and sweet smile opened. "I'm guessing you're Sehun! I'm Jungwoo, his younger brother. Sort of," Jungwoo said before another guy, cute but with a sexy vibe and a similar angelic smile walked by. "Oh Taemin, call Jongin, tell him Sehun's arrived." Jungwoo said to Taemin. 

Sehun remembered them then. Taemin was the eldest, but his parents had gotten divorced and both remarried. His mother had Jongin and his father had Jungwoo. They were both Taemin's brother, but were not biologically related to each other. That's what Jungwoo meant by sort of being related to Jongin. Sehun had forgotten about that. 

Taemin went upstairs and shortly after, returned with another guy. He has nice soft looking hair, softer looking lips and that smile, different from his brothers', but just as beautiful and made him look so adorable. But there was something about him, Sehun looked down to see that he was shirtless and sweaty, looking like he had just worked out, his hair a mess and wearing nothing but sweatpants. He was extremely sexy. 

"Hell, no questions asked. I'd definitely let you put a baby in me." Sehun blurted out without realizing.


	2. Entering the Wolves' Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really edit... Sorry for mistakes. Autocorrect screws me over a lot though and it doesn't help that I type on an iPad.

This wasn't your typical vampire story. Things were a lot different then you would assume. Sehun would be the first one to tell you that. 

Vampires weren't this scary race. They didn't drain humans of their life's blood. They didn't automatically combust when the sun's rays hit them. A stake didn't kill them. They weren't invulnerable to all weapons. They were not immortal. And they definitely didn't sparkle like some kind of fairy wannabees. 

Well at least this didn't apply to most vampires. Except for the sparkling, no vampire sparkled and the sheer idea of it was just ridiculous. I mean, a vampire? 

Technology had evolved, and there were modern vampires existing right now. Scientists had modified a specific type of medication that suppressed a vampire's hunger for blood and allowed them to digest and process human food, giving their stomach's some kind of nourishment and nutrition. They did need to drink certain amounts of blood but that only happened every so often and was usually injected into their medication. Human donors gave blood to help sustain vampire life, much in the way they would do a blood transfusion. 

Yes, humans knew about the existence of vampires, werewolves and any supernatural creature.There was no need to hide for vampires no longer posed a threat to the human existence and werewolves never did, they simply stayed in hiding because the rest did. It was all out in the open and everyone peacefully coexisted. 

Back to the main point. While vampires did still drink some human blood throughout their lifespan, the sun was no longer a threat. A treatment of exposure to different lasers destroyed that vulnerability and made it so that they could be in the sun. However the sun did give them nasty sunburns and made their sun crisp, it was like a 1st degree-2nd degree burn for them. So, a sunscreen was later developed, this allowed them to go into the sun with mild risk of burning, normal tanning and sunburns occurring. It wasn't something you wanted to forget if you didn't want to roast, literally, and spend time in dark isolation healing. 

Although all of this technology existed, some vampires chose to live without any of it, and these were the vampires that were written in the storybooks, these were the real monsters. They kept to themselves living in seclusion, and under a treaty to only live off of the blood from suicide victims, they often took refuge in the mountains, living like cavemen. Well cavevampires. They lived longer lives, while the average modern vampire's lifespan was 85 years. They were able to be killed, however their healing was faster and their bodies were tougher, not as soft as a human's.

And the most important point, the most wrong assumption was the hatred between vampires and werewolves. They were allies, the werewolves and vampires never feuded but people liked to make their own assumptions that a hot blooded creature and a cold blooded creature could never be friends. 

That assumption was proven wrong as Sehun stood in front of one of these creatures, feeling himself get hot and bothered at the sight in front of him. One of these werewolves, in fact, Kim Jongin, his potential husband. And despite vampires making leaps and bounds with technology, Sehun felt really set back and stupid by the words that had just come out of his mouth. He couldn't believe he had just said that. 

Jongin smirked back at him, leaning against the doorframe and showing off those rock hard biceps of his. Sehun swallowed, watching beads of sweat run down the man's well built torso. 

"Give me a few minutes. I'm still a little out of breath from my work out. But if you want, we can work on getting that baby in you after." Jongin laughed. Sehun gaped at the man, kind of tempted by the offer, not knowing if that was a douchebag talking or not. 

"I'm just kidding, Come on in and sit down. I'll get something for us to eat while you and your brother get settled and then we can talk." Jongin continued, ushering them inside. 

Sehun and Jisung complied, following them inside. As Taemin showed to their rooms, which were located upstairs, Sehun noticed Jongin grabbing a towel and heading into what was probably the washroom. 

"So, you'll both be sleeping in seperate rooms, but Sehun, given the reason why you came, you'll be sleeping in Jongin's room. I know that you still have a say in this marriage and whether or not you want to proceed and this may make you feel like you really are being forced into an arranged marriage but that's not our intention here. We want you both to truly understand what being together and living together will be like. You'll be able to learn each other's quirks in a faster and easier way. But rest assured, you'll be sleeping on seperate beds." Taemin explained.

Sehun didn't exactly love this arrangement but he understood why. "I'll give it a try but if I feel like we're going too fast and getting in each other's space too much to properly develop a relationship, I will ask to stay in a seperate room until we're comfortable enough. But for now, I'm okay with it." Sehun replied. 

Taemin nodded, showing his understanding. "So, this is your room Jisung, you can get settled now. We'll eat just now and then after if you want, you're free to rest." Jisung walked into his room, setting his luggage down and beginning to unpack his clothes. Sehun followed Taemin a bit more, the farthest room on the right is where he stopped. "So, this is Jongin's room. He cleared out half of his dresser for you, I believe it's the right side, but you can always just open the drawers and check." Taemin said, before bidding him goodbye and leaving to go downstairs. 

Sehun walked in looking around. The room was a nice light blue, with a nice sized window and two Queen beds. They fit without taking too much space since the room was huge. Must have been the master bedroom. They were fit in a way that they were beside each other with a small nighttable seperaring the two beds so that there was a gap between them. 

Sehun noticed a pair of black frame glasses lying abandoned on the nighttable along with a book, lying open, flat down. He walked up to see what the book was called and saw the title; What Makes a Family, it read. Hmm, Sehun had read that before, it was an extremely beautiful book. The triplets were adorable as well. 

He started to unpack his belongings, and true to his words, the right side of the dresser was empty. Sehun did end up checking and opening the top drawer of both sides. It seemed that the top drawer is where Jongin kept all of his boxers. 

Sehun didn't take long to finish packing since he had sectioned his clothes off into different portions when packing, well, Luhan had done it after seeing that Sehun had shoved all his clothes into his suitcase in a messy pile. It seemed that packing it neatly sure did come in handy when unpacking but if Sehun were to be honest with himself, he probably would have just shoved it into the drawers just like that. 

As soon as he was finished he went downstairs to see everyone sitting at the table and Jongin bringing a pot of food to the table. He was fresh out of the shower wearing comfort clothes, sweats and a t-shirt, with a towel hanging around his neck and catching all the water droplets dripping off of his hair. 

He smiled when he noticed Sehun, "Come and sit down, Don't just stand there." He told Sehun. Sehun obeyed taking one of the two unoccupied seats at the table. He couldn't help but notice the only other unoccupied chair was directly across from him. Jongin slid into the chair after setting the pot down. 

Jongin waited until everyone took what they wanted before helping Sehun to his food. "Oh, by the way Sehun, I took it upon myself to order some blood medication for you and your brother. Since you're not sure how long you'll be here and I wasn't sure how much you brought with you."

Sehun smiled at Jongin, "Thanks! That's a big help actually. We only brough enough for two weeks. I was actually planning on ordering some when we got here. I still need to order sunscreen though, or else I'll burn. Literally." Sehun half heartedly joked, thankful that Jongin had gotten their medication. 

"I can get that, my account is already open, I'll just add sunscreen to it. Ah, Sehun and Jisung, you both will be in school right, it is starting soon." Jongin questioned. 

The two nodded, "We'll be going with Jungwoo right?" Jisung asked. 

"Uh, no. Well, yes. But I'll be going with you guys as well, didn't your parents tell you?" Jongin asked looking confused. "No, they didn't. Aren't you done school Jongin?" Sehun questioned. 

"Well, I was supposed to graduate last year but I wanted to go into this University program for technological development and I needed to take certain classes, so I'm back for one semester to finish that." Jongin explained. 

"So you'll be taking us?" Sehun asked. Jongin nodded, chewing on his food. "Yeah, Taemin is in his last year of university right now, but it's close to the high school, so he'll be dropping us off and picking us up whenever he can. That way we don't have to take multiple cars. On days his schedule is different, we just run to school. You're free to ride on me if you want." Jongin said. 

Jisung choked on his food, erupting into laughter while Jongin had this adorable confused look on his face which slowly morphed into embarrassment and understanding of what he just said. Sehun was just quiet, not really sure what to think. 

"Shut up Jisung. Don't feel bad Jongin, I know what you meant, and sure, but if you want we can run too, we're just a bit slower. Not everyone can transform into a wolf and leap while running. We still have to run on two feet." Sehun awkwardly tried joking around to lighten the mood.

Shortly after eating, Sehun, Jongin, and Jungwoo gathered around the TV to watch a movie. Taemin had things to do, and Jisung wanted to sleep so they both excused themselves. 

Jungwoo asked if it was okay that he put on a horror movie, and they both readily agreed. Halfway through the movie, with Sehun and Jungwoo sitting on the two ends of the bed and Jongin in the middle, there was a jumpscare and Sehun jumped, clinging onto Jongin. 

He was about to pull away when Jongin grabbed him tightly, wrapping a strong and protective arm around him. Sehun could feel his heart beating faster, and he allowed himself to lean his weight against Jongin and accept the warmth.


	3. Entering the Wolf's Den

At some point during the movie, Jongin fell asleep, while still clutching Sehun tightly to him. The movie was nearing the end and Sehun was unsure of whether to wake Jongin or just head up to bed without him, which would have been okay had they not been sharing a room. 

As soon as the credits began to roll, Sehun decided to wake Jongin up when Jungwoo beat him to it. Jungwoo had sat up straight on the chair and gotten really close to Jongin's face before yelling, "NINIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" at the top of his lungs. 

This led to Jongin jumping out of his sleep and jumping up, effectively loosening his grip on Sehun and causing him to fall off the couch. As soon as Jongin realized what had happened, he bent down to lend Sehun a hand. "I'm sorry, my brother's an idiot." 

Jungwoo just shoved him playfully while sticking his tongue out and excusing himself to go to bed. This left Sehun and Jongin alone. It was slightly awkward, Sehun would admit, but they had to get used to it. 

They headed up to their room in silence. Sehun went to use the washroom before he walked in the room. Boy, did he wish he could cover himself under six feet of dirt and hide because Jongin was facing away from him completely, butt naked. The kind of naked a newborn baby is and Sehun was internally panicking.

He wasn't sure if he should look, not look, say something, pretend that he never saw because he was out of the room while Jongin was changing. But then again, the room had a lock and if Jongin didn't want Sehun to see he would have locked his door, they were sharing a room. 

Sehun decided to save them both embarrassment and slowly crept back to the door, trying to quietly leave before Jongin spoke up. "I know you're in here. I can scent you. Wolf, remember." Shit, Sehun thought. 

"I uh, it's just that you're. Well you're naked." Sehun spluttered. Jongin turned around and quirked an eyebrow upwards in silent questioning as if he could see nothing wrong with their current situation. "Yeah, so." He answered. 

Sehun could feel his face heating up. "What don't you see about how strange this situation is." Sehun told him, making sure to keep his eyes skyward. He had already seen all of Jongin from the back and didn't plan on seeing all of Jongin from the front. At least not in these circumstances. 

"Oh!" Jongin exclaimed before slapping his head in some sort of realization. "Kind of forgot you were a vampire for a second. You know, for wolves, given all the shifting and destruction of clothes every now and again, we've become accustomed to changing in front of each other and just hanging around naked." 

"Well you sure are hanging right now." Sehun muttered before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Jongin just laughed at that, before walking back to his dresser. "You can look, turn away, do whatever you want. I don't particularily care." Jongin said nonchalantly. 

Sehun just looked forward and went for the clothes he had laid out before going downstairs, for him to change into. He then ran back out and into the washroom to change. 

Thankfully when he came back out, Jongin was wearing boxers and a tank top. He hurried into his bed, hoping Jongin would not say anything, but not really caring if he saw him like this. "Nice booty shorts. Scratch that, nice booty." Jongin commented. 

Sehun had a scandalized look come over his face before he turned to Jongin in horror. "Really?!" He asked. Jongin just shrugged. "I mean, if we are going to make a relationship work, I am going to admire. And that ass of yours should certainly be admired." Jongin said before turning onto his side in bed and closing his eyes. 

Sehun just rolled his eyes, taking a good look at himself. He was wearing a tank top himself and a pair of booty shorts. What? He found them comfortable. He got into bed and snuggled down into the blankets. He didn't have time to feel nervous about Jongin being right there or anything else, because he was so tired, he fell asleep almost immediately. 

***

When Sehun woke up the following morning, he could vaguely hear faint sounds of grunting and felt his eyes growing wide. He hesitantly looked towards the source of the noise, which was coming from Jongin's side and saw the man working out with headphones is. It was clear he was trying to be as quiet as possible so as to not disturb Sehun. Sehun sighed in relief glad that it wasn't what he thought it was, admonishing himself for his dirty mind before he got up. He looked at the time and saw that it was 6:30 and they didn't need to head to school until 8:00 so he had time to spare.

He got up and went into the washroom to brush his teeth before he wandered back into the room and joined Jongin in his workout session. By now, Jongin had pulled his headphones out. "Looks even better when you're working out." Jongin said, breaking the silence. 

Sehun looked over at him in confusion, "What does?" He asked. Jongin just glanced at him before pointedly looking at his ass. Sehun just sighed before continuing his workout. It was probably a good thing that his potential marriage partner liked the look of his ass. Sehun wondered if Jongin liked the way he looked overall, because Sehun sure felt an intense attraction towards Jongin. 

He decided to be upfront about it. "Jongin, just out of curiosity. Do you find me attractive?" Jongin paused, mid-lunge, and looked over at Sehun. "Yes, I find you extremely beautiful. Why?" Jongin asked. 

Sehun just shrugged. "Well, I find you attractive and I just wanted to know if you found me attractive." Jongin looked over at him and spoke calmly, "Yes, ultimately looks have nothing to do with it. It has to do with your personality and how well we work together. You could find someone attractive and hate them for their behaviour, besides, when you like a person's personality there's not a chance you would find them ugly. And even then, if you like someone's personality, it doesn't guarantee that you would get along romantically, so this attraction to each other is not what we need right now. It makes things easier but it's not the end goal." Jongin said before grabbing his towel, "I'm going to go take a shower now," he said before leaving the room. 

Sehun contemplated on Jongin's words while continuing his workout. Everything Jongin had just said was the truth and because of that, they needed to work on getting to know each other better. Their relationship couldn't form if not. 

As soon as Jongin stepped out of the shower, Sehun went in. After he finished getting dressed, he went downstairs and joined Jongin for breakfast. He saw Jongin mixing pancake batter and decided to help. While Jongin stirred the batter, he turned the stove on and let the pan heat while he hunted in the fridge and cupboards. 

Sehun came forward with chocolate chips and blueberries. Jongin happily added them into the mix before they got to work making them. They created a peaceful work balance. Jongin would spread the mixture and Sehun was in charge of flipping. When they had finished making all the batter, Sehun washed whatever they used, since Jongin had mixed the batter and then they set everything on the table. 

Jongin then pulled out a blender and set it up. He grabbed some bananas, milk, yogurt, and strawberries. Instantly Sehun was by his side, eager. "I love strawberry banana smoothies." Sehun said, lighting up. Jongin looked over at him in surprise. "Seriously, no one does. Taemin and Jungwoo are such losers, they always say that it's nasty. The two of them really just hate the taste of mashed bananas though." Jongin complained. "I know what you mean, Luhan and Jisung always make these ugly faces when you even mention strawberry banana smoothies." 

Sehun then made the face to show Jongin and they both ended up laughing. They got to work making the smoothies and sat down with a big glass each before everyone else started to show up downstairs one by one. Jungwoo came down with a smile on his face, looking ready for the day. Taemin looked like he couldn't care about anything and Jisung just looked like he was ready to murder someone. "Well, good morning sunshine." Sehun chirped happily. Jisung just grumbled in annoyance, "Shut up, Sehun. And what is that nasty smell?" He said before looking down at the drinks in Sehun and Jongin's hands. 

"Ew! Strawberry banana." Taemin and Jungwoo said at the same time. Jongin just kicked the two of their legs under the table and went back to happily drinking his smoothie. Him and Sehun had finished eating and were just enjoying their smoothies. 

"By the way Sehun," Jungwoo started thoughtfully while chewing, "How's your butt feeling, after what Jongin did last night, I'm sure it's hurting." 

Taemin started choking and went into a coughing fit while Jisung finally looked awake. "What did Jongin do to Sehun last night?" Taemin asked. 

"Oh, he accidentally pushed Sehun off the couch last night when we were watching a movie. Sehun fell pretty hard, I'm sure it would still be hurting." Jungwoo said, completely oblivious to how he had taken the entire situation way out of context. Jongin and Sehun had remained silent and were trying to remain unseen. 

"He seems fine, if his butt swoll, it wouldn't show with how fat it is and given all that fat, it protected him enough that it wouldn't bruise. He probably didn't even feel it." Jongin said, joking around. 

"Um, how do you even know what his butt looks like?" Taemin asked, looking even more grossed out, at the same time as Jisung cut in, "Yeah, everyone at home makes fun of him for it. Luhan even named his butt. He calls it the sebooty." 

At this, everyone got really quiet before they all busted out laughing. "The sebooty! Really? That's sounds so dumb." Taemin said, crouched over laughing. When he finally finished and caught his breath, he turned to Jongin. "That still doesn't explain how you know." Taemin said causing Jongin to immediately stop laughing. 

"Nothing of that nature happened. Gosh, you guys. I just like to sleep in booty shorts, I find them really comfortable. I know it's weird and I blame it completely on my taker nature." Sehun suddenly shouted, causining everyone to laugh again. 

"Ah, we're late," Jungwoo suddenly said. They all jumpedn up grabbing their bags, before saying goodbye to Taemin and running out. " I would let you both run alongside us, but we could cut that running time if you just got on our backs. Jisung you go with Jungwoo and Sehun you're with me." Jongin said, before going behind a tree to strip. He threw his clothes in a backpack before shifting. Jungwoo did the same.

Jisung climbed onto Jungwoo's back, holding tight to his neck and Sehun went to climb onto Jongin when he saw how big he was. That's what she said. He though laughing internally. Jongin was indeed a huge dark brown wolf. 

He looked beautiful as he was threatening. Sehun did not feel scared, however. Not just because he knew that Jongin would not harm him but also because he was a threat himself and knew he could handle combat with a wolf. He gracefully jumped on before leaning down and wrapping his arms tightly around Jongin's neck. It wasn't long they were shooting off, Jisung and Jungwoo beside them. 

Sehun knew how freeing running felt, but he had never experienced such speed and even being on top of Jongin, he could feel the sheer strength in Jongin's legs. 

As soon as they reached the school, Sehun and Jisung jumped off before Jungwoo and Jongin headed in to a separate corner around the school that was meant for wolves to shift and change. There were certain perks to being out and known to the world. 

Sehun was just standing there with Jisung waiting when this guy walked up to them. "I'm going to assume that you're a vampire given how pale you are." He said staring at Sehun and Jisung. 

"Wow! What an asshole comment. That's just so damn stereotypical. Let's get one thing straight, sure, stereotypes do come from some inkling of truth and so has the one about vampires being pale. That used to be true for all vampires because of the whole, 'Oh no, the sun!,' but now we have access and exposure to the sun without being vulnerable so vampires can now tan and are no longer pale. That and the whole bloodless idea, because we can now eat human food as well, our hearts do pump, just at a muuuch slower rate and blood flows in our body so we won't be pale on that account. You calling me a vampire because I'm pale is stereotypical and can be racist because it insinuates that I can't be pale as an Asian. So come again with that comment. I do happen to be a vampire though, but the only way you would be able to truly tell is if you see my teeth." Sehun ranted. 

"You assume I'm an asshole just because of that comment." The guy said, looking pissed. "No, I assume you're an asshole, because I can just tell." Sehun said. 

"The way I can tell you're a vampire." The guy continued, "No, no one that is not an asshole would drop that comment as a first greeting. Maybe as a joke, a friend would but that comes way later." Sehun said, crossing his arms over his chest. It was then that Jongin ad Jungwoo appeared and Jongin grabbed Sehun's hand, prepared to lead Sehun into the school. "Oh, you must be a wolf, you know, you've got that tan going. Seems like you guys are together. I wonder how your sex life works. Vampires are stiff, you know since they're dead and you don't look like the one to take it up the ass so he must. Seems complicated, the whole thing." The guy said, making Jongin halt and turn around angrily. 

"Not all Asians are yellow. In fact, that's pretty untrue. Varying shades of colour actually, some might have a yellowish complexion, but so do some white people. My brother here is a wolf too, except he's not tan. And yeah, we are together, but what we do is none of your business. Besides, he's definitely not stiff, kind of squishy, I mean, have you seen his ass. You're an asshole though." Jongin said before grabbing hold of Jisung and Sehun and leading them away. 

Sehun turned back and said smugly, "Told you so." Before walking away. 

As they walked down the corridors together, with Jongin and Jungwoo explaining where everything is and pointing everything out, Sehun turned to them and asked. "Hey, so, given how far vampire life has come and really, all of us have in terms of technology. You would think they would design clothes for werewolves that don't rip when you transform." 

Jongin nodded. "They have, but the material is hard to come by, so it's extremely expensive. Most wolves can't afford it. Us included." Jungwoo explained. 

Sehun nodded. Most wolves couldn't afford it, but it seemed like most vampires could, especially the ones whose daddy was clan leader. Sehun could make a few calls. He thought Jongin and his brothers would appreciate the gesture.


	4. Entering the Wolves' Woods

Sehun and Jongin walked quietly into the school, just enjoying each other's company. Well, with the addition of Jungwoo and Jisung. 

The first day of school went fairly normal, Sehun kept to himself, nervous and uncomfortable around strangers. A few kids talked to him and welcomed him to the town but the day was fairly uneventful besides whatever happened in the morning. On their way home, Jongin turned to Jungwoo and said, "You take Jisung home. I just want to show Sehun around the woods and the wolves' land." 

Jungwoo nodded before leaving with Jisung. Jongin decided not to shift and carry Sehun, although Sehun had said he loved the feeling of riding him. That's what she said. Jongin wanted them to go slowly and explore the woods and the walk back home from the school. Since they didn't get to earlier, being in a rush. 

As they walked along the pathway, getting closer to the woods and a more remote area, where houses were more sparse and there were less stores, Sehun turned to Jongin. "Hey, so are you taking me to some clearing in the woods where there's this magical and glowing lake that for some reason being so beautiful and fairly easy to access, no one else knows about it's existence and so you keep it as your safe space." 

Jongin just laughed, not a pretty laugh either. A full on ugly laugh, it resembled a hyena's laugh, Sehun vaguely thought, but he still found the sound endearing and hoped to hear more of it. 

"No, Sehun. We're not in some cliche tween romance novel. At least I don't think we are. It's just a regular forest, there's no hidden gems or surprises. Well aside from the fact that the stars look beautiful when you're there. But that's just because there's less light pollution and a lot of people go stargazing, there's even a campsite not far off from here." Jongin responded. 

Sehun just looked at him before walking a little bit closer to hs side, not really appreciating the distance between them, but maintaining some of it. "You know, this could be a cliche. Vampire. Werewolf, Arranged marriage, and to top it off, we're both from politically influential families with ruling positions. This whole thing seems like a cliche. The only way to make it more cliched is if I fall in love with your brother instead of you." Sehun laughed. 

Jongin groaned. "Oh god, I think I should keep you away from Taemin and Jungwoo, they are good looking guys. I've also been told many times that the two of them have such radiant and beautiful smiles. Something they share that I don't." 

At this Sehun looked curious. "I hope I'm not overstepping but I was curious. Why are you the next alpha in line and not Taemin, he is older." Sehun asked.

Jongin just continued walking while looking downwards. That didn't stop him from reaching an arm out and steadying Sehun when he tripped on a tree branch, fallen on the ground. 

"Well, you remember how we're half brothers, right?" Jongin questioned, when Sehun nodded, he continued. "Taemin and I share a mother, she was married to a regular packmate when they had Taemin. A year or so into the relationship, they realized it wouldn't work. Taemin was still only a newborn and they divorced. My mother remarried the alpha of the pack, my father, making me the next alpha in line, not Taemin. While his father also remarried, and him and his new wife had Jungwoo. Taemin may be my older brother, but I am the oldest child, and only child, for my father. "

They fell into a silence while they walked, able to see the house from here. 

Jongin sighed before continuing, "Sometimes it breaks my heart. To know that Taemin has divorced parents, both of which have new families that they spend more time with, kids that they pay more attention to, while he bounces back and forth between his parents. I feel guilty sometimes, knowing Jungwoo and I come from wholesome loving families and two parents who love each other while he doesn't. That's why we all decided to move in together, and why we are all brothers, despite Jungwoo and me not being related by blood, we're related by Taemin. Now when our parents come to visit, they can see all of us. Besides, our beta never had children so my father allowed me to choose who inherits the role of next beta when I become the alpha. I think he always knew that I would choose Taemin." Jongin ended with a small smile on his face. 

Sehun remained quiet for a bit, soaking in all the information. "When you think about it like that, I feel really bad for Taemin. My situation is not all that different though. My parents divored when I was small. Luhan and me share the same parents, but our mother remarried and had Jisung. Our father remarried as well, but he had no more children with his current wife. She's very kind but I miss my mother, she moved away with her husband years ago and well, we don't see each other often. We don't see Jisung often either, that's why I'm so glad that he came with me. I also hate the term half brother. What is that, half. It's like it's insinuating he's less than a full brother, and I get that it's because you only have one common parent but why npt just say that. It's like, 'here's my half brother, the other half is my sister.'" Sehun said sarcastically. 

Jongin snorted out at that. "Yeah, well I have the whole confident gay and panicked gay thing going on for my brothers. Ugh, a lot of times, people ask me about my brother and when I correct them and tell them brothers, they just look at me like I'm dumb or they look confused. 'Jungwoo is not actually your brother though.'" Jongin said in an annoying nasally tone. 

They walked deeped into the woods, finally stopping. "Hah, I'd punch those ignorant fools." Sehun said in response. 

"Well, here we have it, it's not magical lake where we bare ourselves to each other, literally and figuratively." Jongin said, spreading his arms wide as if to introduce the area to Sehun. 

Sehun snorted. "Yeah, you've already bared yourself to me physically." "Hey, I already told you, because of all the shifting, wolves kind of lose their sense of shame in being naked. Besides, have you seen my body, why would I want to cover that?" Jongin said, waggling his brows. 

"Ugh, yes I've seen it. You made sure of that." Sehun said, playfully pushing Jongin before unceremoniously plopping on the floor to sit. 

"This isn't my safe space." Jongin said out of the blue. 

"Huh?" Sehun said, looking confused. 

"Well, in those cliche books and movies, the clearing in the woods seem like the safe space. You know cause of the magical lake and all. My safe space isn't really a space. I find myself relaxed and at peace when I dance, it's also something my brothers and I do, especially me and Taemin." Jongin explained. 

Sehun sat up straighter with an excited look on his face. "Really?! Jisung and I love dancing, we had our own little troupe once upon a time. Luhan wasn't really interested, even though he's good." Sehun pouted, "But I find dance relaxing and freeing. It's a lifting feeling, usually helps me feel better whenever I'm in a shitty mood." Sehun said. 

"So, want to dance with me?" Jongin asked, extending his hand towards Sehun. Sehun grabbed onto it without hesitation. It wasn't a perfect fit like all those books and movies described and there were no instant sparks, but Sehun found himself liking the feel of Jongin's hand in his, it was comforting. 

They went to a space, that had less trees and was better for movement before Jongin and Sehun decided on a dance off. 

"Oh, you thought that this would be a romantic slow dance?" Jongin teased. "Never, I'm more interesting than that." Jongin said before doing a perfect pirouette. Sehun's mouth was agape. 

"Um, what was that?" Sehun asked. "Ballet," Jongin said, "I told you, I'm more interesting than that." 

Sehun nodded his head in respect and approval. They wound up going back and forth in their dance off, with Sehun pulling a hip hop style with cleaner lines and Jongin dancing towards a more refined ballet style, with a sultry edge. 

Finally they lay in the grass, laughing and out of breath. "It would be great it we had some music to dance to. I'm in the woods with a werewolf, a song entitled 'Wolf' would be perfect right about not. It would start off with, chogiwa danbeone neukkyeo." Sehun laughed. 

"Um, first of all, Shakira- she wolf- second of all what does that even mean." Jongin asked, looking bewildered. Sehun sat up to gaze down at him. "Come on, you're Korean, don't your parents speak to you in Korean?" Sehun fired back at him. 

"Yeah, I understood the translation of the words, I just don't understand the context." Jongin said. "Well, when you transform, you get a feeling all over you, no?" Sehun asked. 

"Yes, but when I looked at your ass bounce while you danced, I also got a feeling all over me and that had nothing to do with me being a wolf and everything to do with me being attracted to your ass." Jongin retorted. 

Sehun had the dignity to look horrified while he was secretly flattered. "God, you're such an idiot." Sehun said, while raising his hand and cupping his hands to look like wolf ears. 

Jongin just looked appalled, before he dropped his index fingers down in front of his mouth to resemble vampire canines. 

Sehun just pushed him, "You do realize wolves also have long canines and that you only managed to look like an idiot." He got up, pulling out his phone before turning it on and playing a song. It had a strong spanish vibe, which was accurate since it was Bailando by Enrique Iglesias. 

Jongin got up as well, ready for a proper dance off, one with music to accompany it before Sehun pulled him towards himself, pressing their bodies together. He guided Jongin's hands to his waist before wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck and allowing their bodies to sway in time with the music. 

The evening air blew past them causing them to pull in a little bit closer and Sehun decided to hell with it. He leaned in and kissed Jongin, not a chaste kiss, but not a full blown dirty kiss either. They kissed for a while, abusing each other's lips since they kept nipping on each other's lips before Sehun felt Jongin's hands go venturing furthur south. Sehun pulled away with a yelp when he felt Jongin squeezing his ass. 

"Jongin, what?!" Sehun said breathlessly and a little lost. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I was just so curious and it was just right there. I finally got to feel and boy let me tell you. It's even more soft and squishy than I could have imagined. Like my own personal stress ball." Jongin said. 

Sehun just laughed in response to that. "A little warning next time, please."

Jongin's eyebrows rose, "Like how you warned me before kissing me? And you're insinuating I'm allowed to touch your ass as long as I warn you beforehand. I'm definitely holding you to that." Jongin said. 

Sehun pulled him closer, about to kiss him again, when Jongin lightly pushed him away to create a bit of space between them. "As much as I enjoyed everything about that. Aren't you scared we kissed too fast. I don't want this to be something that sparks and bursts to flames fast, but dies out quickly as well. I truly want to make this work between us and we don't know each other enough." Jongin said, looking extremely serious. 

Sehun just sighed. "Me too, which is why, we definitely don't go furthur than this. I think we need to get to know each other much more first, but I just got lost in the moment and I felt the need to kiss you. I don't think it would be harmful to kiss each other though, as long as that's all. Besides, maybe this is no flame, maybe this is like an iron. It's hot and it's a bit painful at first, but the mark it leaves is permanent and lasting. And I realize that was probably a horrible analogy because hot irons aren't exactly associated with romance, but there's nothing normal about our relationship so I think that includes romantic analogies. Maybe we won't burn out, maybe we'll remain branded and permanent." Sehun whispered. 

"Do you truly want this relationship?" Jongin asked. "Yes, I want to make this work for my parents and because, you made me want to. I just met you, but based on the aspects of your personality I've seen, I can see myself falling in love with you and leading a happy life. It's all new and we definitely need a lot more time to know each other but there's potential and frankly there's attraction, at least on my part." Sehun said honestly. 

"There's definitely attraction, but I say we take it slow." Jongin said. "I completely agree with that. But Jongin, how come you're so agreeing with the marriage and what about your mate?" Sehun asked. 

"Well, first of all. My dad told me about wanting to set me up with a clan leader's son. As barbaric as it sounds, better for breeding and forming political relations too, I was sixteen at the time so I never got into serious relationships. I had one when I was younger, but my dad broke the news to me after that had ended. I slept with a few people since then, not a lot, and I always made it clear that I wasn't interested in more since I knew this would eventually happen. I guess that's why I'm so open to it, I had three years to sit on it and just accept it. As for the mate part, the same way vampires aren't undead and they do have blood pumping in their veins is werewolves with mates. It's not real, well, it kind of is. The thing is, we don't just know who our soulmate is, we all live, love, and marry, like everyone else so there's no need to worry about a mate of mine suddenly coming into the picture. We do claim, mark and bond, with the one we choose though." Jongin explained thoughtfully. 

"I guess that's good news," Sehun said. "I was actually fretful about this whole arrangement at first, I decided to give it a try but I really didn't expect for things to go through."

"Alright, it's getting late, let's head back now. By they way, I was a little bit worried, is the bed comfortable or would you prefer a coffin?" Jongin asked with mock seriousness. Sehun shoved him hard before laughing at the way Jongin landed on his ass. 

"I can head back, you can stay here and sleep in the woods, you overgrown dog." Sehun said.

Jongin got up and lunged at Sehun, "Don't make me give you my fleas." 

Finally, they made it back home. Well, not quite, at least not yet. But one day, Sehun could truly call this place home.


	5. Entering the Wolf's Ring

Sehun and Jongin had walked in to the house hand in hand with shit eating grins on their faces. 

"Wow! Looks like something went right between these two." Jungwoo commented offhandedly as him and Jisung prepared dinner. "Yeah, the two of you look way too happy considering you just met." Jisung helpfully added. 

"Listen to me you shithead. We had a heart to heart and learned a lot about each other this afternoon. We may have met not too long ago but we know more about each other now. Consider it a breakthrough." Sehun said. Jongin just smiled and pulled Sehun closer to him before wrapping his arm around his waist. 

"Yeah, like how he kisses." Jongin said, causing a chorus of oohs to breakout before he released his hold on Sehun and ran upstairs to take a shower. Hours in the forest was relaxing but still called for a shower upon return. 

Sehun sat at the table getting ready to eat. "So Sehun, are you sure you guys really hit to know each other. At least what I mean is, was there any actual talking that took place?" Jungwoo asked while snickering. 

Sehun just sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. But really and truly, we still established some more about ourselves and each other and that we want to take our time figuring each other out. We're trying to view this as less of an arranged marriage and more of a blind date scenario set up by our parents. They introduced us with the hope of us dating and now we are. Kind of. Well we're getting there." Sehun explained. 

"Now be quiet and mind your business all of you. I'm hungry and I'd like to eat." Sehun stated before eating his food. 

After they all finished eating, Jongin showed up again freshly showered and proceeded to take food before Sehun started cleaning up. "I'll eat quickly so I can help you." Jongin said while pointing at his plate. 

"Yeah that's right." Taemin said, "You guys should be the ones to clean up. I'm out." Before walking away to his room. 

He still had upcoming tests and assignments he needed to study for so Sehun and Jongin let him leave without complaint.

Sehun had just finished gathering everything and piled it into the sink when Jongin finished eating. They silently washed dished side by side. One soaping and one washing before they left the dishes to air dry on a dish rack and headed up for bed. 

"Jongin I'm going to shower now if that's okay. I'll meet you in the room later." Sehun said to which Jongin nodded at. "Sure that's fine. There's another bathroom if anyone needs it and I won't be bothered by you coming in late or anything." 

When Sehun finished his shower he walked into the room in just a towel. Jongin smirked. "So is this the classic, 'I forgot my change of clothes.' That you're playing?" 

Sehun laughed. "I have actually forgotten to take my change of clothes in the bathroom before but not this time. I figured I'd get changed here." 

Jongin let out a loud and mocking gasp. "Oh really?! I thought you had a problem with nudity being so open, you seemed like it when I did it. Or have you gotten more brave now that we've kissed." 

Sehun walked over to Jongin's bed to playfully slap the back of his head. "Of course not. I'm not going to just drop the towel and walk around buck naked. I just wanted to leave the washroom unoccupied faster. I know there's another bathroom but it's on the main floor and when you got to go. Stairs are your enemy." Sehun said. 

He then walked up to his side of the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. He discreetly slipped them on under the towel and the moment they were up, he unceremoniously dropped the towel on the ground before rummaging around for more clothes. He pulled a t shirt out and decided that was enough clothes to sleep in. 

"Aw come on. I thought I was going to get a show. Not that seeing you in boxers alone wasn't nice, it was but you can walk around naked comfortably. Or are you not comfortable with your own body?" Jongin daunted. 

"Uh Jongin, it's got nothing to do with that. Not everybody is an exhibitionist like you." At this Jongin laughed again. "Sure call me whatever you want." 

"I'm going to sleep now. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow." Sehun said. He then proceeded to get under the covers and make himself comfortable before grabbing his phone and turning it on. 

Jongin, already in bed turned incredulously to face Sehun. "You're on your phone. That's not sleeping to me."

Sehun snorted. " I do this every night. Besides I need to check for updates on my stories. You're from the same generation as me. You should understand. Now leave me alone." 

Jongin sighed, before rolling over and closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep with a wide smile etched onto his face. Sehun sure was something else. 

\---

The next morning the went to school and everything was normal. Around lunch, Jongin ran over to where Sehun was sitting and sat next to him. And by next to him, he was sitting so close there was practically no air for room between them. "Hey Sehun!" Jongin greeted. 

At the sight of their close proximity about every single female in the cafeteria turned and glared at Sehun. How dare he cuddle up to their Jongin. 

Although nothing else happened, this little incident led to Sehun receiving sneers and glances throughout the rest of the day. 

He had to come up with a plan to stop this because if he had to deal with this every day. He would end up smacking the shit out of somebody. They could hate him sure, but they needed to stop drawing so much attention to him. He didn't mind attention but not when it was given in such a manner that made him the centre of attention. 

As the day ended Sehun walked home sulking. Jongin ran to catch up to him. "I didn't think the fan girls would treat you like that. Nothing even happened. I'll make it up to you. I want you to come somewhere with me." Jongin said, grabbing hold of Sehun's arms and forcing eye contact. 

"Okay, but make the looks stop. It's annoying me. I'm already new and uncomfortable and having people stare at me for being a vampire and a new kid I can't help but having them stare at me because of you is something I can help. I don't exactly like the attention. I'd rather them bulky me than just stare at me to be honest." 

Jongin snorted at that, "You'll regret saying that. Girls are cruel and creative. Not a particularly good combination." 

"We should let out brothers know we're going somewhere." Sehun reminded Jongin. "Already texted them. They said go ahead and to have fun." Jongin relayed. 

"So where are we going? Sehun asked. "My special place. It's where I release all the heavy emotions. Dancing is definitely a stress reliever and helps me feel happy but this. This helps me to release anger and frustration. I think you'd like it." 

Sehun, slightly confused agreed and started walking to wherever Jongin was heading. 

Sehun was prepared for pretty much anything but a boxing arena somehow didn't come to mind. 

"Is this some kind of underground and illegal operation." Sehun joked. "Nah, just a normal boxing arena. The guys like to spar more than regular and they do have competitions. Sometimes when they spar for fun bets are placed but it's all legal and the trainers make sure the competition stays healthy and clean. Now stay here and watch." Jongin said, leading Sehun to a spot in front of the ring. "I'll be back just now." Jongin said before scampering off.

Sehun looked around, admiring the place. It was clean and there were many people training at the moment. They all seemed to control their strength and movement with such a high level of precision while maintaining agility. He admired this. 

All of a sudden, what appeared to be a trainer. At least Sehun thought so, appeared and spoke loudly. "We got a sparring match here. Jongin vs Leon. Place your bets guys. Match is in 10 minutes."

Sehun was surprised, well he guessed that that was what Jongin was up to. Sehun was kind of excited to witness this happen. 

After waiting for about ten minutes, Jongin and Leon came out and stepped into the ring dressed for a match with boxing gloves and mouthpieces in. Jongin looked pretty sexy in that gear. He kept his tank on while the other guy was shirtless but still. A battle ready Jongin was a sexy sight. 

They began to fight and Sehun witnessed the raw amount of power and agility Jongin held. He fought with pure strength and moved in a way where each move was debilitating when the other guy was hit. However this guy was stronger than Jongin and seemed to have a better resistance because none of the hits phased him by much. 

Leon ended up hitting Jongin harder than he was getting hit and although Jongin fought beautifully with a lot of power and prowess, Leon had more experience and ultimately won. 

The match ended and Jongin left the ring returning soon after, dressed again. "I want in." Sehun said. 

Jongin looked surprised. "You want to fight?!" Sehun nodded. 

Jongin took hold of his hand and dragged him over to the announcer/trainer guy. "This is my friend. He wants to fight, is that okay Bruce?" Jongin asked.

"Okay, I'll let you help him with his gear Jongin. Is there anyone in particular he wants to fight or do I choose?" Bruce asked. 

"You can choo-" Jongin started when Sehun cut him off. "The guy that just fought, Leon." 

"Are you sure?" Jongin asked looking confused. Sehun nodded resolutely. "I can't tell you have more strength than me and that you were just beat by him but please let me."

"Alright, what's your name newcomer?" Bruce said, "Let me ask Leon and then make the announcement while you gear up. Head to the back." 

"Sehun." Sehun answered before going back to get dressed. 

They heard Bruce make the announcement of a newcomer named Sehun taking on Leon. Who had agreed beforehand. 

Jongin wrapped Sehun's hands before sticking them in the boxing gloves and pulling the straps tight. Sehun was currently wearing shorts and a tank top. Jongin then helped him out on the mouthpiece. Which belonged to Jongin, since everyone at the gym owned their own mouthpiece. Sehun preferred to use Jongin's although the fit wasn't the best, since Jongin had his custom but it still performed it's duty. 

Sehun went out and stepped onto the ring while Jongin stayed outside giving him a look of support. 

Sehun immediately got into fighting but where Jongin attacked head on and with power in every movement, Sehun moved in a different way. He fought in a strategic way, planning the best moves and how to hit to his advantage. While his moves lacked the strength Jongin's did, he had more strategy and fought light on his feet using his opponents strength against him. He managed to avoid getting hit for the most part, and swiftly moved around before he managed to land a combo on his opponent and knock him down for ten seconds.e

The trainer deemed this a win and ended the match 

Sehun jumped out of the ring only to be grabbed by Jongin who kissed him. Sehun pulled back startled before he broke into a full belly laugh. He grabbed Jongin by the hand and led him towards the back. "You just kissed me in a boxing gym while I have a mouthpiece full of saliva and sweat all over my body, frankly you're sweaty too. As if it was the most romantic thing to do." 

Jongin joined him in laughing. "Like you said, hot iron. Not the most romantic but fitting for us." 

Jongin helped Sehun take off everything before they left. Bruce had given Sehun a fee for his win taken from a portion of the bets. Sehun got a bigger profit off this win than the one where Jongin and Leon fought, since most people bet that Leon would win him. Sehun was just a skinny newcomer. 

The two stopped in at a fast food restaurant and got something to eat. It was late and they called their brothers and told them not to wait and that they'd get food before.

When they reached home and were in the room readying for bed. Sehun started to feel upset. Jongin noticed this immediately, "What's wrong Sehun?" 

"I haven't had any blood in a while. Do you know when it's coming?" Sehun asked. 

Jongin pulled out his phone and checked the tracker for the blood he ordered. It had a few days more to arrive. 

"In a few days." He answered. Sehun groaned hanging his head. 

"You know, I wouldn't mind letting you drink my blood." Jongin said. 

Sehun's head perked up. "Are you sure? I can wait, it will be annoying but not impossible." 

Jongin shook his head. "It's not a problem. You can drink some from me. It'll ride over the need and sickness of wanting." 

Sehun agreed. "Okay but let's go in the kitchen. It'd be easier to clean if there's a mess." 

"Sure. If that's the reason and not because you really see me as your meal." Jongin jokingly said. Sehun giggled. "Yeah, you're my snack. Well you are a snack, look at you." He teased. 

They headed down the the kitchen where Jongin sat down on a chair that they pulled to an empty space in the kitchen. Tile was easy to wipe. Sehun straddled his lap leaning his head down with his fangs out. Before he pulled away.

"I just want to let you know that this won't exactly be a pleasant experience. I can't actually stimulate you to feel pleasure. It's won't really hurt though, aside from the initial piercing of my fangs it will just feel like a pulling sensation. But you are a wolf so your wounds will heal as I drink and so it will continuously be ripped open and that will hurt. Maybe we shouldn't." Sehun started to get off of Jongin's lap before he was pulled back down. 

"First of all. How do you know what it feels like? You're the biter not the bitee. And second of all, silver. It doesn't actually hurt me but if pressed against a wound or pressed into a wound it prevents healing. Just grab a spoon, it has some silver mixed in with the metal and should hold off the healing for a bit." Jongin said. 

Sehun grabbed a spoon and straddled Jongin again. "I have been butted before. I've been with a couple vampires and out of curiousity we bit each other. Drinking another vampires blood surprisingly does appease some of the hunger, well at least the mortal vampires like me. I've heard the immortal cavemen vampire don't have a pumping heart to provide and circulate blood." Sehun said. 

Jongin intrigued opened his mouth to say something when Sehun suddenly swooped down sinking his fangs into his neck and pressing the spoon's handle to the wound. Jongin was left with his mouth open. It did have an initial pain but that soon faded. Jongin sat there and let Sehun drink from him. 

When Sehun felt satiated and didn't want to take enough from Jongin to affect him, he pulled away, moving the spoon and watching the wounds quickly close before he licked up the remaining blood. 

He smiled at Jongin before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you. That helps a lot." 

Jongin then felt like an idiot as a thought his him. "What about Jisung? Wouldn't he need blood?" 

"Yes." Sehun hesitantly answered. "Okay." Jongin said before getting up and grabbing a glass. Sehun watched as Jongin slit a cut into his wrist, vertically to avoid hitting any veins and held the knife to the wound while some blood poured into the glass. He then pulled the knife away and allowed for the bit of blood leaking to fall into the glass before he held his arm out to Sehun to lick. Which he did. 

"I'm going up to give this to Jisung." Jongin said. "See you in bed." Before he smiled and walked away. 

Sehun grinned broadly. He might have taken Jongin's blood away but Jongin took his breath away. He could feel his heart expanding.


	6. Entering the Wolf's Dominion

Sehun awakens to his alarm going off. He reaches for his phone to turn it off when he realizes the sound is not coming from his phone in fact, but from Jongin's. 

He groans and rolls over in the bed, snuggling deeper into the covers and trying to ignore the sound. He was too tired for this shit. "Yah, Jongin. Turn that loud ass alarm off." Sehun mumbled loudly from under the covers which he was now tangled in. 

He peeped out from underneath the covers to see that Jongin was still sound asleep and not hearing the alarm at all. How that was possible was a mystery since the phone was right at his head side and should be blaring in his ears. 

"JONGIIIIIIN! Your phone!" Sehun whined loudly now. When Jongin still gave no response Sehun shot out of bed, forgetting the blankets were tangled around his legs and effectively tripping him and causing him to fall flat on his face. 

Fortunately, the loud noise that resounded from Sehun's fall caused Jongin to jump out of bed startled. He looked around, saw that there was no immediate danger and turned off his alarm bringing relief to Sehun's ears before giving Sehun a weird look. 

"Why are you on the floor?" Jongin asked while rubbing his eyes and face, trying to wake himself up fully and think coherently.

"I was trying to wake you up so that you could turn off that awful and horrible sound. I ended up falling." Sehun said in a no nonsense voice. 

"Do you mean the alarm? I agree it is an awful sound. But your beautiful face angrily glaring at me from the ground as you lay there cocooned in the blankets like a caterpillar trying to break out of the cocoon helps my morning feel just a tad bit better." Jongin said before getting up and heading out the door to the washroom. 

"Hey! Jongin come here and help me get out. The blanket's completely tangled." Jongin turned and peered over his shoulder at Sehun. "Nah, I'd much rather let you figure it out yourself." Before he walked out the door. 

Sehun let out a groan of frustration mentally hurling objects at Jongin in his mind before he wriggled and struggled and rolled, finally managing to get out of the blankets captivity. 

"Stupid Jongin." He mumbles angrily as he pulls out his clothes for the day and hurries to go to the washroom. 

He could see Jisung already up and about, eating his breakfast while watching a show. Gosh he seemed really hooked on the show he started watching recently. Sehun thinks it was called Avatar the Last Airbender. Sehun had seen a few episodes, the show was pretty cool and interesting. It delved into some pretty deep topics while still being light, besides the angry fire dude was extremely hot. Pun intended. 

Sehun headed towards the bathroom and was annoyed to find it locked. "Jongin's still in there, and I have next." Jungwoo called from where he sat at the table, his face planted downwards and his voice sounding extremely sleepy. 

Sehun thought to himself. He didn't want to wait, that long, he really needed to pee. He knocked on the door, "Jongin. Open up. I need to pee." He called. He could faintly hear the sound of the shower running before he heard a faint "Okay." In response and the sound of the lock turning. 

He stepped into the washroom to see Jongin showering. Sehun averted his eyes since Jongin hadn't drawn the curtain. He pulled the curtain shut for Jongin. "Don't open it, I'm going to pee." He ordered heading to the toilet. 

He did his business and called to Jongin, "Move away from the water. I'm going to flush." He could hear Jongin's sounds of protest before he uncaringly flushed the toilet. He warned Jongin and the water would only go crazy for a little bit before going back to normal. Jongin could handle it. 

He turned to the sink and got his brush out. He might as well brush now. He was already in the washroom and it's not like Jungwoo would have to wait extra time since Jongin was still in the shower.

Sehun quickly turned on the tap to wet his brush and rinse his mouth before turning it off and putting toothpaste on his brush before wetting it again. While he brushed his teeth he could hear Jongin humming. 

He finished brushing his teeth and was rinsing his mouth out when he heard the water shut off and Jongin opened the shower curtain reaching out to grab his towel, hanging on a railing close to the shower. 

"Again with the nudity. At this point I feel like you must be some kind of exhibitionist." Sehun remarked blatantly staring at Jongin's naked body this time. "Not that I'm complaining." He quickly added. 

Jongin barked out a laugh before quickly drying himself off and stepping out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his hips before taking hold of Sehun's elbow and leading him out. He suddenly reached over and wiped his thumb over a side of Sehun's mouth. "There was some toothpaste there by the way." He said. 

Sehun groaned. He hadn't finished washing all the toothpaste off his mouth when he got distracted by Jongin's nakedness. 

They both walked to the room, passing by Jungwoo. "Washroom's free." Jongin said nudging Jungwoo's head. Jungwoo let out a long groan in answer before he went silent again, head still down on the table. 

They walked up to their room getting dressed in silence. Facing away from each other of course, because Sehun insisted they change like that. Jongin found it entirely amusing. 

As soon as they were dressed they went to have their breakfast. They made some French toast, leaving some back for Jungwoo and giving Jisung some, although he had his breakfast couldn't resist more food. 

They ate and in the middle of eating Jungwoo joined, looking much more alert and conscious. 

Soon they headed off to school. As they walked in, they all split up going to their respective classes.

As Sehun walked he noticed the stares he kept getting. It was seriously getting on his nerves. He couldn't stand the stares. He just wanted to go to school and live normally. He didn't necessarily want to be one of this shut ins who skate by unnoticed but he didn't want to be the centre of attention either. Those stupid jealous girls. 

As he made it to his first class, the stares intensified. He did a great job ignoring it, keeping his poker face intact and paying attention to the lesson. 

As soon as the teacher dismissed them, Sehun grabbed his stuff to leave when a girl came up to him. She wasn't necessarily pretty, but she did seem to make an effort to enhance what she did have. 

"New kid. We saw you sitting with our beloved Jongin yesterday. No one but his brother and some of his friends sit with him usually. How did you get so close to him. Not just in terms of talking to him but you guys were awfully physically close yesterday. Back off because you're not going to be the one ending up with him." 

Sehun let out a long drawn out sigh. "Listen here woman. I'm in no mood for petty high school fights over who gets the guy. I'm not a woman, first off and I'm not going to get into petty jealous fights where you use cunning maneuvers to make certain situations look bad and have me doubt Jongin and cause fights with him because it's not going to work. Jongin won't fall for your tricks, he has great self control and judgement and I'm an upfront, confrontational kind of person. If I have an issue with him I'll ask him straight up and get proper solid answers rather than jump to far reaching conclusions and wallow in self pity. If that's what you're looking for you're in the wrong vampire novel, head off to Twilight and leave me alone." Sehun ranted walking away from the girl. 

This was no problem. The girl or whoever else could do whatever they wanted so long as the attention and stares died down somewhere along the way. If Sehun wanted attention he was more than capable of calling it upon himself. 

The girl huffed in anger at having been told off and failing to intimidate Sehun to back off of Jongin. 

Sehun headed to his next class, narrowly missing being late when he sat next to two of his classmates that he had somewhat made friends with over the past few days. 

They were a couple, both werewolves and looked an awful lot like two adorable and overgrown puppies. "Hey Chanyeol, Baekhyun. What's up?" He asked, draping his bag on the back of his chair. 

"So, we saw Jongin this morning. Nice hickey he was sporting." Sehun looked surprised. What hickey he thought. He suddenly remembered the fact that he sucked Jongin's blood last night and although vampires and werewolves had fast healing, while cuts and open wounds involving skin tearing or ripping open healed fast and without leaving marks bruises tended to stay. They involved no pain but the appearance of it would linger. It was an oddity but it made for the puncture wounds Sehun left to heal while the blood that rushed up to form a hickey on Jongin's skin. 

It must be pretty damn noticeable too considering Sehun sucked a decent amount of blood from Jongin. He didn't even notice it this morning because he was too busy staring at his naked body and then they walked side by side to school so he didn't get a proper view of him. Speak of embarrassing. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were among two people other than Jongin's close friends and their family that knew about the agreement. Partly from being Sehun's friends and partly from being part of Jongin's pack. All the werewolves knew of the arrangement between a vampire and their alpha to be. Not everyone knew who the said vampire was, but given Sehun's vampire status and the fact that he lived with Jongin, he's sure the pack must have figured it out by now. 

"I was low on blood and Jongin offered to give me some." Sehun explained, seeing no advantages in lying of disadvantages in telling the truth. 

"Ooh kinky, some blood play." Baekhyun remarked while waggling his eyebrows. 

Sehun groaned, rolling his eyes. "Baek, I'm a vampire. I need blood and the shipment was late so Jongin just offered. He even let my brother drink his blood as well." Sehun said exasperated.

"Wait hold up, the hickey was on his neck. You mean you let your brother be in such as intimate position with Jongin. I get that he needed blood but come on." Chanyeol exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

Sehun laughed. "No, I drank from Jongin's neck, he cut his arm and drained some blood in a glass for my brother, who was really happy and thankful for that. There was no intimacy between them, besides the fast that Jongin did give him his blood." Sehun explained. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded their heads along slowly understanding. "Makes more sense. If you ever need more blood, Baek and I are more than willing to supply to you. You're not only our friend but someone important to out Alpha to be. We'll do what Jongin did with Jisung though, no putting your fangs anywhere near our bodies." Chanyeol offered. 

Sehun's heart swelled in gratitude. These two were extremely kind, as well as extremely loud and they made Sehun miss his friends from back home a little less whenever he was in their company. "Thank you. It means a lot and I'll keep it in mind." Sehun said affectionately. 

Soon the teacher walked in, albeit a little late. Seemed he ran into some traffic, not that any of the students had a problem with that. They all stopped talking and listened to the teacher. 

At the end of the lesson, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun stuck around and chilled for a bit, seeing as they had a bit of time before they all had to go to their next class, which they coincidentally shared as well. 

As they were joking around a group of girls came up to them. "Are you Oh Sehun?" The girl who appeared to be the leader of the pack of hyenas spoke. "I'm No Sehun, because nope. Leave me alone, I'm not having any of your shit. I can already tell you guys have bad intentions." Sehun said shutting his book and shoving it all into his bag before getting up to leave. 

The girl grabbed him and pulled him back, he fake ass nails digging into his arm and causing Sehun's eye to twitch in annoyance. These hoes better leave him alone. He wouldn't hit a girl but that didn't mean he couldn't accidentally fall on her fake ass and squish her. 

"Kim Jongin is not yours, we've already heard about your little arranged marriage you leech and us wolves will not accept it. Since when did our alpha get to be low enough for someone like you." 

Sehun thinks anyone watching would have felt his eye roll from how massive it was. "Why is everyone so obsessed with Twilight because werewolves and vampires don't actually hate each other. We get along really well in fact and this agreement between Jongin's parents and mine have nothing to do with you or anyone else so mind your own business. Besides I'm no leech, I don't just drink from everyone I see and I surely don't latch onto them. If anyone is a parasite it's you, exhibit A, you holding onto my arm and refusing to let go, exhibit B, your nails being dug into my arm, or rather someone else's nails cause those are faaake~. And exhibit C, your need to take from other people, this one is more of a guess but you seem to thrive on the attention of others, hence the entourage." 

He pried the girls hand off of him, not caring to be gentle but not trying to hurt her either. " if one more fake Barbie comes up to me putting claims on Jongin I will lose it. Jongin doesn't belong to anyone. He's not dating you nor interested in you so please, find someone who is. Maybe in Malibu, who knows, Ken might be there." Sehun said storming off. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol followed him. "I think I know how to get these girls to stop bothering me, or at least get most of them to, the simple fangirls. Those extra girls will still fight but this should help them to stop trying to directly approach me and hopefully people will stare for a few days due to my own actions and then just go about their lives when they realize they don't actually care about mine." Sehun said. "I just need one thing." He said turning to look at Baekhyun. 

"What is it, anything you need." Baekhyun answered. 

"Do you have any extra clothes?" Sehun asked. "Yeah, I always do. Chanyeol does too, in case mine doesn't fit. I'm assuming you want to wear it." Baekhyun answered.

Sehun nodded. "I'll return it after lunch. I know you guys like to always have extra clothes, given the whole wolf life." Sehun said. 

The trio then wandered off to Baekhyun and Chanyeol's lockers. 

Thankfully Baekhyun had a great sense of style and seemed to train Chanyeol well. He borrowed a pair of pants from Chanyeol, tight black jeans with rips in the thighs and an oversized -for Baekhyun- black shirt that hugged Sehun's torso and outlined his muscles and stretched sexily across his shoulders. 

He then accepted the eyeliner that Baekhyun was willing to lend him, Baekhyun always had eyeliner on him. Smearing some of that on his eyes, lightly so as to go unnoticed but help make his eyes pop. 

He just needed to look hot for this one moment. 

As soon as the bell rang. 

Sehun pulled on one of Chanyeol's large hoodies to cover the outfit. He wanted to expose it at the right time. Luckily Chanyeol liked wearing hoodies that were loose and not fitted to him so it came down past his thighs a big and covered the rips in the jeans. Nothing to be done about the tightness though, no matter. 

When lunch came around Chanyeol and Baekhyun went into the lunchroom and called the lunch monitor to come with them, telling him that there were some roaches in one of the classrooms. That would keep the adult busy for a while and hopefully out of Sehun's way. Sehun ripped the sweater off, leaving it in his locker before sauntering into the lunchroom after the monitor was led away by Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

He walked in the lunch room grabbing Jongin and sitting him down the opposite way of the bench so that he faced away from the table and allowed Sehun space to straddle his lap. Just go with it Sehun said before biting his lip and pushing his hair back, effectively making himself look ten times sexier than when he walked in. He grabbed the back of Jongin's head and pulled him in for a steamy kiss. 

As his bit and pulled on Jongin's lip, sucking it into his mouth, he could see out of the corner of his lidded eyes, everyone gaping at them. 

He upped the ante and started kissing Jongin more passionately, blatantly using tongue and kissing in a way that could be considered pornographic had they not been wearing clothes.

He took hold of Jongin's hands and placed them on his body. Jongin got the hint and started rubbing along his side with one hand while tightly gripping a side of his hip in the other and pressing him closer to his body. 

It seemed that Jongin didn't mind the PDA. Well Sehun had sent him a text earlier in class that he would be doing this to get rid of all the annoying girls. He didn't want to make Jongin uncomfortable or risk making Jongin being surprised and pushing him off. 

Sehun figured the lunch monitor would be back soon and pulled back slowly, licking Jongin's lips with a small flick of his tongue before pulling away. His eyes were still lidded and the two were panting heavily. 

Sehun looked around. "Mine!." Jongin growled before pulling Sehun closer to him. "And I'm his. So don't anybody dare to think they have any rights on either of us. I solely belong to Sehun and anyone who thinks otherwise better come clear it up with me and stop bothering Sehun." Jongin spoke loudly, making sure he kept his sights on the girls. 

Although there were many gay and bisexual guys here, none of them bothered the two of them. Girls on the other hand, were more sly and had a vendetta. 

Seems like Sehun would get them off his back though because most of them hurriedly looked away and went back to minding their own business. 

Sehun smugly smiled and slid off of Jongin's lap and sat beside him, stealing some food from Jongin who pushed his food in between them allowing Sehun to take what he wanted. 

Jungwoo laughed from across from them. "How dramatic. You couldn't have just ignored them and let it eventually die down." 

"I could have but it would have taken longer. I can't stand the lingering looks and glares, I just want to go about my day. This way, people will stare for a bit and just end up not caring, this little stunt will hold their attention but I won't be keeping it and nobody will want to approach me to tell me to leave Jongin alone anymore, he made it clear that we're together and I'm in no way bothering him." Sehun explained. 

Jungwoo nodded in understanding. "Still dramatic. I can't wait to see who you'll have to fight to keep your love later on. Seems like it's progressing that way." Jungwoo joked.

"If it's someone hot, I won't fight them, I'll just invite them for a threesome. Problem solved.. Sehun declared throwing a wink at a bewildered Jongin. 

Seems like they were in for a wild ride. 

\--------

A/N I apologize for my writing. I'm trying to work on developing more of a flow to my writing. I think my writing is stiff and forced and that it doesn't flow well. I'm not a great writer, but I'm working on it, and any criticism or words of advice are encouraged. 

I do want to ask something though. Recently I've fallen into watching BL. It started with HIStory3 Trapped, then while that was ongoing I watched HIStory Hero, HIStory2 Right or Wrong, HIStory2 Crossing the Line (eep the movie is coming out), What the Duck (the Final Call sucked, only NewYear made it better) and I am now watching HIStory3 Make Our Days Count, Tharntype (I hated how the last episode ended, can we go back to the ending of episode 4?!), and Together with me. Probably going to start The Best Twins as soon as I finish Together with me, which I'm almost done.

^***Crossposting from AFF and I'm watching Until We Meet Again and it's so good but so sad. I'm trying to watch Bad Romance but I'm cringing so hard. I didn't even realize that came out before Together With Me but the timeline is after TWM yet I can't watch TWM season 2 until I watch BR. 

Lol I even watched a Thai BL movie called Red Wine in the Dark Knight. It was basically porn with a side of plot, it was also super messed up. 10/10 would recommend it. 

But I wanted to try writing a FeiTang fanfiction as soon as I finish this. I ship Chris and Jake so much as well. What do you guys think?


	7. Enter the Wolf's Anger

Sehun noticed that the looks had changed from glares to looks of appreciation, however the looks weren't from females anymore. 

No, the females were completely avoiding meeting his gaze, most likely from embarrassment. Sehun felt smug. 

The males in the school, well not all of them, were shooting Sehun appreciative glances, some unabashedly checking him out. 

Sehun figured they'd get over it, if not, looks of appreciation were more welcome than flat out rude glares. 

Jongin texted him 

Jongin: A bunch of people have been high fiving and congratulating me. Thanks, it seems like I've attained an untouchable status having someone as sexy as you all over me. ;) 

Sehun snickered, rolling his eyes. It seemed that Jongin was reaping the benefits of his actions. 

Sehun made his way into class. As he sat down and paid attention to the lesson, someone walked in. 

"I'm sorry I'm late. My flight back was delayed and I tried to be back to school as soon as I could." A familiar voice said. 

Sehun's head shot up and looked at the source of the voice. No, it can't be! 

It was Sehun's ex boyfriend. Wu Yifan. How was he here and why was he here. The last Sehun knew and the reason they broke up was that Yifan had to move away due to his father's relocation for his job. 

How could they end up in the same school, what were the odds of that happening, Sehun thought to himself. 

"It's okay, we understand Yifan. Just sit down and get settled. 

And of course, where else would Yifan sit other than where Sehun is. 

Sehun hung his head low, hoping to hide his face from the view of Yifan. 

"Excuse me. Sorry to be like this but that's my seat. I was out of the country for a bit so I can't blame you for taking it, but my books are inside the desk, if I could grab them of if you could move over that would be helpful." Yifan said. 

So much for hiding, Sehun thought. He wondered why there were extra textbooks and when he was going to tell the teacher, a student sitting near him told him to just leave it, they belong to another student. 

Sehun figured there was a lazy student who just left the books for that class in the class so that he didn't have to carry it around with him and must take this class in a different period and left it alone. Guess he was wrong. 

"Yeah sure, I'll give you the books. Tomorrow we'll switch seats, it'd be better not to move all our stuff and ourselves in the middle of class." Sehun said raising his head a little to glance at Yifan and hand him his books. 

"Sehun!" Yifan asked in shock. "What are you doing here." 

"Not now Yifan. We'll talk after class, we don't need to disturb class and get in trouble." 

Yifan nodded in understanding and took his seats, grabbing his books from Sehun with a, "Thanks." 

They resumed class as usual, Sehun actively avoiding looking at Yifan and Yifan blatantly staring at Sehun all throughout class. 

It didn't help that Sehun noticed how good Yifan looked. He always looked good, of course. But his hair was no longer bleached blond and was instead his natural shade of black and wasn't floppy and hanging anymore. It was cut nicely, with slightly shaved sides and bangs falling over his eyes. He had also gotten broader and taller since Sehun last saw him. 

Sehun had always wondered where they would have ended up had Yifan not moved. He didn't want the answer anymore, not when he had Jongin. 

As soon as class ended, Yifan shoved his books back in the desk -Sehun was right about his earlier thoughts, at least partially- and waited for Sehun to pack his things up before he led Sehun out of class and into somewhere private. 

As soon as they were in a semi secluded corner, Yifan pulled Sehun into his arms. He cupped Sehun's face and before Sehun could register his actions, he was being pressed against the wall with Yifan's lips insistent on his own. 

Sehun didn't respond to the kiss instead trying to push Yifan away from him all while staring with wide open eyes. 

"The shit are you doing?!" Jongin's voice was heard before he yanked Yifan off of Sehun and pulled Sehun towards him, locking an arm around him.

"You good Sehun? I saw this guy force a kiss on you. Can't you tell when someone doesn't want it?" Jongin asked Sehun then directed his questioning towards Yifan. 

"I just really missed you Hunnie." Yifan said, gazing longingly and lovingly at Sehun. 

"How do you know him?" Jongin asked. 

This time Sehun stepped forward, holding Jongin's hand. "Jongin, this is Yifan, my ex-boyfriend. Yifan this is Jongin, my current boyfriend." Sehun introduced looking painfully awkward.

Jongin and Yifan both had looks of understanding dawn on them. "Guess I should have asked if you were seeing anyone before I did that." Yifan said sheepishly. 

"Yeah." Jongin replied in a serious tone. "You should have." 

"So, you're a wolf." Yifan said, subtly sniffing the air and giving Jongin a once over.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Jongin answered seeming ready to walk away now. 

"Wouldn't you think Sehun would do better with one of his own kind?" Yifan answered. 

"No, because vampire-werewolf couples and breeding have proved their children to be the strongest and the species themselves seem extremely compatible. Sehun and I seem to get along just fine as well. Besides its not really your business." Jongin spat. 

"Seems like you're doing better than well. Sehun sucked your blood." Yifan retorted knowingly, crossing his arms across his chest and glancing towards the mark on Jongin's neck.

"How do you know this isn't just a hickey?" Jongin asked in a more abrasive tone now.

"Cause Sehun and I have experimented and drank each other's blood enough for me to know what the mark looks like, I've also left more than enough hickeys on Sehun's skin for me to know very well what they look like as well." Yifan replied confidently. 

"Okay, Yifan you need to stop provoking Jongin. He already knows I've tried biting and being bitten by another vampire and that I'm no virgin, so your taunts are falling short. Please stop the useless testosterone contest now. I'm with Jongin and that's that." Sehun said coming in between the two and steering Jongin away from Yifan. 

Yifan sneered at Jongin. He really wasn't expecting Sehun to be with anyone. He had high hopes of finishing school and moving to a college near Sehun so they could be together again. He was so happy when he saw that Sehun was now in the same school as him but it seems like winning him over again wouldn't be quite so simple with Jongin in the picture. 

\----

"Jongin are you mad? I didn't mean to kiss him, it was honestly nothing." Sehun said, trying not to sound like a guilty person pleading for innocence. 

"I know." Jongin said, "I saw everything. I thought it was just some random dude trying to force himself on you though." Jongin shook his head before continuing, "It doesn't matter though. It doesn't change the fact that he initiated it and you tried to push him away. I don't blame you and I don't hold whatever happened between you and him in the past against you. That also doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt to hear about it." Jongin said sadly. 

"Of course not." Sehun said, rubbing a hand up and down Jongin's back soothingly. 

"So why'd you break up?" Jongin asked. "He seems like a bit of a prick to me, but maybe that's because we clearly don't like each other. Other than that he's definitely an extremely attractive guy and I've seen him around before, he seemed nice enough before." 

"Well, we didn't want to break up really. He moved out here a few years ago because of his father's work and we couldn't do the long distance. We agreed not to hold each other back and end up hating each other. We would have tried if we knew how long we'd have been apart but because of the unknowns we ended up just breaking up. Honestly, he told me that he would come back for me and up until I met you, I probably would have gotten back together with him without a second thought but now things have changed. I have you and I don't want to let you go." Sehun said with sincere honesty. 

"He's probably not going to give you up so easily. Seems like he also planned on getting back with you and wasn't expecting a rival." Jongin let out along with a deep sigh. 

"Heh, maybe I should hold true to what I told Jungwoo and just invite him for a threesome. I mean you did say he was attractive yourself." Sehun jokingly said.

Jongin's head whipped around to look at Sehun so fast Sehun thought he got whiplash (Iseungane all stop eomeomida. Baneungeul hae pparagae. Sh-shawty give me whip whiplash)

"That is not happening." Jongin stated with a voice of finalty.

"Don't be so sure. The need to be adamant on a topic is usually what bites people in the ass and makes people do the very thing they say they wouldn't." Sehun teased. 

"Okay, I wouldn't rather not participate in a threesome you creep." Jongin said pushing Sehun's head away from him. 

Sehun just grinned broadly. "We'll see." He said in a sing song voice before prancing away from Jongin towards his class. 

\---------

I know this chapter is short but I have no ideas. Usually I brainstorm after writing a chapter to try and write the next one with the end goal in mind but I couldn't think of anything and just started writing this one. I wasn't planning on introducing a love rival because I find it repetitive, but I thought I could make this into something funny. There's not really going to be much of a competition and it won't be annoying. 

I'll try to come up with better ideas.


	8. Enter the Wolf's Competition

The days began to go by peacefully and without incident. Jongin and Sehun were going out on small dates and practicing their dance moves in the forest every so often, they had begun to fall into a comfortable routine where they were more relaxed around each other and able to act freely.

Yifan was a problem that faded into the difference. Sehun knew that if it weren't for Jongin, he would definitely have gotten back with Yifan but now that he had Jongin -despite their relationship being premature- he felt there was a connection worth pursuing and that leaving him wasn't an option. 

Unfortunately, their peaceful couple months of leisure days and finding out more about each other, and of course falling into a proper school routine and getting into the workload and material easily, Yifan showed up, like promised. 

It was lunch and Sehun was sitting with Jongin, although they always say together, they didn't have any specific or designated table. 

Jongin and Sehun were as usual, sharing their food -they figured out it was easier to buy different foods and just share all of it together- when Yifan suddenly sat down between them, effectively pushing them away from each other and causing Jongin to drop a piece of food that was dangling off his spoon inches away from his mouth, onto his shirt and Sehun to let go of the tray, smacking himself in the face. 

Sehun turned with a glare to Yifan because that hurt and started to open his mouth to berate him when he noticed Jongin sucking the food off his shirt. 

His face fell into one of bewilderment as his brain tried to process the scene before him. "Kim Jongin, what the shit?!" Sehun eloquently spoke. 

Jongin just looked up at him innocently. "What, I didn't want to waste the food. Besides, I know how clean this shirt is and I know how clean my mouth is." He retorted while now trying to wipe the stains off his shirt, food long eaten. 

Sehun let out a long drawn sigh. "I guess?" He said before turning back to Yifan who was a huge -and creepy- grin on his face, only toned down by his gums showing.

"I told you I wouldn't give up. I did want to let you get settled into school first before I became a distraction." Yifan told Sehun while casually eating from his tray. 

"Yifan, I already tried to ease the idea of a threesome onto Jongin. He's not having it, now it's time for you to go." Sehun said sarcastically while trying to gently shove Yifan away. 

"Sehun are you still talking shit. The whole threesome joke isn't even funny. Be serious." Kris replied not budging even a little. 

"Ew are you eating chicken. So not my style." Yifan said while directing a look of disgust towards Jongin. 

"But you dated Sheun with his chicken legs and long scrawny neck. He practically looks like a chicken himself." Jongin said with a full mouth. 

At this Sehun just looked offended. 

"Sehun is nothing like a chicken." Yifan said, not knowing how else to retort to that. 

"Don't look so offended Hun. I love chicken, and I didn't mean it like you, you know I love you sexy long legs and that soft neck of yours." Jongin retorted.

"The only thing you love is my ass." Sehun muttered under his breath. 

"That too." 

"Thanks." 

"Um are you guys gonna continue this horrendous attempt at flirting or can I jump in now." Yifan suddenly interrupted. 

"You pushed yourself in from the start so do whatever you want." Jongin told him before going back to peacefully eating his food. 

"Sehun, I'm a much bigger catch than Jongin, can't you see." Yifan said, holding Sehun's hands now. 

"I can see that you are indeed bigger than him. I would assume your genetics play a role in this." Sehun calmly explained. 

"Sehun I'm a better match for you." Yifan tried again. 

"I don't need matches anymore. We have lighters now." 

"We made each other feel alive."

"Hah. Rich talk coming from one supposed undead creature to another."

"You gave me butterflies in my stomach."

"So does spicy food." 

"You're the hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on."

"I take it you've never seen the sun. Seems like you're really living up that vampire stereotype." 

"Best sex I've ever had."

"Can't argue with you there."

"Hey!" Jongin suddenly shouted gaining the attention of the increasingly frustrated Yifan and bored Sehun. 

"Fair point Jongin, it's not like we've had sex so you can't be offended."

"Okay then." Jongin said before pulling out his phone to watch something. Was that Ten singing ring ding dong? Never mind that. 

"Sehun we should still be together."

Sehun looked to Yifan now before speaking, his gaze softening. "Honestly Yifan, if you didn't have to leave, we probably would still be together. But I am in a relationship right now. I don't love Jongin, but I see myself getting there and I've come to care deeply for him. I want to continue this relationship with him and see where we go, together. There's no longer space for our ended relationship. Not unless you can settle for being friends." 

Yifan looked contemplative. "I guess so. But the moment he slips up, I'll slip under... You." 

\---

I hate this chapter. I have no idea what direction I want to go to from here and I know this is a shitty and short ass update but I'm going to try and brainstorm how to take it from here to bring a plot to this plotless story. I'm so sorry. You guys definitely deserve better


	9. Enter the Wolf's Worry

Sehun jolted awake suddenly, feeling so nauseous and sick that it seeped into his very bones. He reached for his phone with quaking hands and turned it on to see that it was 2:13 in the morning. 

Before he could even react fast enough and get out of bed he felt his stomach lurch and started to throw up, trying his very best to hold it in his mouth -thankfully, none got out- before running to the bathroom and proceeding to vomit. 

He threw up everything that he had and then stayed there for a while, his stomach painfully lurching every so often looking for more food but finding none. 

He stayed over the toilet bowl dry heaving until a bleary looking Jongin stepped into the washroom and shuffled towards him. 

"Hey, Hun? Are you okay? Can you get up?" 

Sehun heaved again, nothing coming out, before weakly shaking his head. 

"You're not pregnant are you?" Jongin joked. 

"Hah, if that was the case I'd be seven months pregnant because that was the last time I had sex and I'm sure you would be able to tell." Sehun said weakly. 

"I know babe, I'm just joking, but that is possible. Some babies don't really show, sometimes the hide themselves way up in the mother's back." Jongin explained. 

Sehun laughed before reaching his arms up and signalling to Jongin that he needed help to get up. 

Jongin reached over to help him up and flush the toilet when he stopped. 

"Sehun, I know you're a vampire but I don't think it's normal to be throwing up blood, no yes I understand you drink it, but you don't drink the amount that's in this toilet." Jongin said sounding rather scared. 

Sehun lifted his head to look in the toilet, he hadn't looked really, and he was surprised to see large quantities of blood. "No, that's not normal." Sehun wheezed. 

"Okay, let's get you some blood back in your stomach and then you should come back to sleep. We'll go and see a doctor tomorrow morning." Jongin assured. 

Sehun nodded and allowed Jongin to lift him and carry him back to their room. Jongin reached into one of Sehun's drawers, finding a blood bag and handing it to him which Sehun greedily drank. 

"More, Jongin-ah." Sehun asked. Jongin looked back in the drawer and realized that that was the last bag. They were getting more the following day and that bag should have been enough to last. 

Jongin sat down across from Sehun and leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck. Sehun vaguely reached for a ring he had placed on his nightstand, one he was wearing earlier in the day and but down on Jongin's neck, pressing the silver ring onto the wound and preventing it from healing. He drank more than he should have but Jongin gave no sounds of complaints nor did he pull away, allowing Sehun to replenish his strength. 

When Sehun finally realized to pull away and allow Jongin to heal, licking up the remaining blood before leaving a soft kiss on the now healing wound Jongin got up and helped Sehun to lay down. 

Before Jongin could head back to his bed, a few feet away from Sehun's, Sehun grabbed his arm and looked up at his with pleading eyes. "Stay babe." 

"Okay hold on." Jongin said before moving away from Sehun tiredly and with a bit of lag in each step. He grabbed on to the nightstand and was able to lift it and move it over, to another corner of the room, with Sehun watching in worry. 

When Jongin noticed that Sehun was getting up to help him, he motioned for him to sit down before going around to his bed and pushing it to brace against Sehun's. 

He then lay down next to Sehun and pulled his blanket over them both, curling up against Sehun's side and wrapping an arm around him, ignoring the fact that one of his legs was wedged in the small space between the two beds. 

They eventually fell asleep, seeking comfort in each other. 

When they awoke the next morning, thankfully on a weekend, Jongin was up and making breakfast, informing his brothers and Jisung that they would be going to the hospital since Sehun wasn't feeling well. 

They all seemed to express deep worry at that, Jisung looked sickeningly pale at hearing Sehun had thrown up large amounts of blood but tried to keep it to himself since they did not know if anything was wrong with Sehun or if it was serious. 

Sehun came down soon after, eating some food before going out and checking the mail, thankfully coming back in with the new shipment of blood, opening it and sucking down a bag. He then handed one to Jisung who poured out a little and drank before depositing the rest of the bags in a mini fridge they had bought for this purpose and taking Sehun's empty bag to throw it away for him. 

"Ready?" Jongin asked Sehun who still looked tired and nauseous. It was worrying Jongin a lot but he tried not to let it show, praying for nothing to be wrong. 

Sehun nodded, not finding the energy to speak before grabbing Jongin's car keys and putting on his shoes to leave. Jongin followed after him, turning to look at the three sitting at the table, "We're taking the car Taemin. We'll be back soon though. Bye." 

Taemin nodded with his mouth full, seeming unbothered. Sehun was sick and he wasn't planning on going anywhere anyways. 

Jongin got into the car and closed the door seeing that Sehun was already inside. He picked up one of Sehun's hands and kissed his knuckles. "It's probably nothing to even worry about Sehun. You most likely have some kind of stomach flu." Jongin tried reassuring Sehun. 

But they both knew, common illnesses didn't affect their bodies, since they had much stronger immune system and rarely got sick. Anytime a vampire showed signs of illness, it was something to be taken seriously and wasn't any small passing sickness. 

"Thank you Jongin." Sehun said before resting his head against the window weakly. 

He had thrown up again that morning and was feeling weaker then ever. It seemed like whatever this was, was only getting worse. 

They drove in silence from that moment on reaching the hospital not too long after. They had gone to a vampire friendly hospital, while all humans knew of their existence there were still those humans that despised them for their bloody history and believed in all the bullshit storied that went around. 

This hospital was one that helped supply blood for vampires to drink and had many werewolf state supplies and medicine, strong enough to have an effect on them and work with their faster healing. 

They would be better equipped for a sick vampire than a regular hospital, although no hospital would turn you away, it was against policy. Those that didn't have ties to help tray the supernatural just didn't have the right equipment or training. 

Better to be safe than sorry, right? 

They parked, and Jongin paid, before going around the car and helping Sehun out, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling one of Sehun's hands to rest on his shoulder so he could carry some of his weight and help him walk. 

Sehun turned a bit to place a small but soft kiss on Jongin's cheek. "You're so easy to love." Sehun had said surprising Jongin since they had not said that to each other yet. And although that was no confession, it still had an effect on him. 

He smiled, they had only been together for about 4-5 months, but it was enough to realize they did harbour strong feelings for each other, despite Yifan showing up every so often to declare his undying love for Sehun. 

Jongin knew Sehun must have felt strongly for him to reject Yifan, a man he once loved and parted with due to uncontrolled circumstances, just to be with Jongin. 

He couldn't express how happy Sehun made him. He even had a great relationship with his brothers and Jisung was a joy to have as well. 

Jongin returned Sehun's affection and words by tightening his hold on Sehun and smiling brightly at him, before the pair walked in the hospital doors and found their way to reception. 

A kind looking woman was working behind the desk. "Hello, and you guys are here for?" She left hanging in the air. 

This time, Sehun took a breath and looked to the woman, "I haven't been feeling very well and I've been throwing up blood - well I'm a vampire so that shouldn't be weird, but it's a lot of blood, more than I drink." He explained.

The woman nodded her head. 

"So you're here for a check up, am I right? To see what's causing this blood, for humans that usually signs of illness, this happened with the swine flu in the past and other diseases but I can't say for certain what this means for a vampire. Let me see, you can see the doctor in... 30 minutes, is it okay?" The receptionist asked, squinting at her computer screen while typing some information in. 

Sehun nodded, "Yeah, we can wait, thank you." He said gratefully. The woman then looked up at them cheerfully. "No problem. Now you just have to fill out some information," she handed them a couple forms which Jongin took before leading Sehun over to a waiting area and allowing him to sit. 

The time passed by slowly with Jongin filling out the form, questions such as his age, medical visits in the past, full name, existing allergies, and so on. Only asking Sehun when he wasn't sure about something and then moving on. 

By the time they finished filling out the forms and there was Doctor peering out into the waiting area before calling out for Oh Sehun. 

They walked over to him, where he then lead them to a room and took the forms from them, before leaving the room to look over the forms, having them wait again. 

Soon enough, the doctor entered the room again, 'Hello, my name is Doctor Choi, I'm married to a vampire, which usually would be irrelevant but my marriage has allowed me to love with and study with vampires and on their health, so I have an understanding of vampire health. If this helps reassure you both." Doctor Choi said. 

Jongin felt relief, he knew he made a good decision in bringing Sehun to this hospital. 

Okay, so I'm going to need to ultrasound your stomach, it'll help me get a clear picture of what's happening in your digestive tract and I'll also need a blood sample. 

Sehun nodded before going through a few different tests and motions. The doctor then took the blood sample and told them that they should get results in a few hours as vampire illness and diseases were less than humans and easier to narrow down. 

He then gave Sehun a cookie. A blood red cookie, Sehun looked at it weirdly, knowing that it actually contained blood, he could smell it and he was sure that Jongin could as well. 

"What's that?" Sehun asked, pointing at the cookie. 

"Oh, just something we do here. It's to help replenish the blood I took. I know it wasn't much but you're weak already. You know how blood donors are often given cookies to help. Well we figured we could do the same for vampires. Rest assured, they taste good, or at least my husband says so." Doctor Choi said. 

Sehun hesitantly reached a hand out before accepting the cookie. He was unsure about what baked blood would taste like but it surprisingly tasted like a normal cookie. The blood just gave a red colour and a faint taste. 

Oddly enough, the blood in the cookie had the effect eating cookies with milk would. "Mm, it's good." Sehun said chewing soundly. 

"Close your mouth." Jongin said teasingly to Sehun who gained a bit of pink in his cheeks. That caused more worry in Jongin because normally Sehun would be blushing, full on, but due to the lack of blood in his body, it made the blush much less noticeable. 

"Okay, now you guys go on home and I'll be calling you with the results later on in the evening. Take care now." Doctor Choi kindly dismissed them, most likely needing to get back to his job before he walked out. 

Sehun and Jongin then got up, Sehun leaning on Jongin but having more strength after the cookie. It apparently had a strong amount of blood despite the slight taste. 

They walked out of the hospital, bidding the receptionist goodbye and receiving a friendly wave from her as she was on the phone before getting back inside the car and driving home. 

They reached the house soon after and as soon as they walked in, Jisung was all over them. 

"What did the doctor say. You're okay, right? It was just some indigestion after all?" 

Jongin chuckled despite himself, while Sehun just looked bewildered at his brother clinging tightly onto him. "No, the doctor had to run some tests and he said we'd have the result later on tonight." 

Jisung nodded thoughtfully with a frown on his face before walking away and mumbling to himself. 

Jongin and Sehun then found themselves in the living room. Jongin pulled his laptop out and opened it. "So, Sehun? What do you think about ordering a bigger bed for us to sleep on together. I mean, as much as sleeping on two beds pushed together has the same effect, there is still that small -frankly, annoying- space." Jongin asked opening an online furniture website. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We might as well get one." Sehun said, looking and seeming happy at the idea. 

So they spent a while searching for a nice enough bed before ordering one and then just online shopping together. Jongin also decided to ask Sehun to order more of the non rip clothes that a werewolf could shift in, since he enjoyed the ones Sehun had bought previously. 

They decided to split the costs, Sehun picking more of it up since he had a rather large amount of money in his family and his father wired an amount every month as some sort of allowance for him and Jisung who he adored despite not being his biological son. Sehun insisted on it being so since he figured if they considered how much money they both had, half and half wouldn't be fair, since Jongin had less. 

Eventually, while they were still online shopping and looking at some couple shirts, there was one of Goten and Trunks doing the fusion, one shirt had Goten pointing to the left while the other shirt had Trunks pointing to the right and Sehun was just about to order it when his phone rang. 

He nervously answered it, seeing the caller ID had the hospital name on it, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. 

"Hello Sehun," the Doctor started before Sehun put the phone on speaker so that Jongin and Jisung -who was lounging on the chair across from them watching TV with Taemin- could hear. 

"Unfortunately, you have valinean disease. It's not necessarily curable but we can treat it. It's shown through vomiting blood, extreme tiredness and fatigue, and it causes the white blood cells to reject and expel any blood you drink. That would explain why he threw up again. Unfortunately your white blood cells are killing the nutrition your body needs and actually attacks your blood flow as well, causing you to throw up, not only the blood you drink, but your own blood as well. The fact of the matter is that it isn't allowing you to drink blood, which is necessary for your survival and causes you to lose blood yourself, although this happens in small amounts, you'll need to drink larger quantities of blood and there is nothing to be said of your strength. It will continue to deteriorate along with your blood loss. It's only a matter of time before your body gives in even with medication we can offer to help stop the nausea and slow down the white blood cells from attacking." The doctor paused. "I'm very sorry Sehun." 

"How long?" Jongin's voice broke, while Sehun sat there in shock and Jisung had begun to silently cry. Even Taemin looked close to tears. 

"Months, he has months." The doctor begrudgingly said. 

"O-okay. T-thanks for everything doc. We'll come for the medication." Sehun said his voice shaky before cutting the call off. 

Jisung suddenly shot up, pulling his own phone out before dialling someone. He had it on speaker when it clicked on, indicating that they other line had answered and a hello could be heard from the other line. 

It was Jisung's father. "Jisung, what's up?" His dad asked. 

"Dad, the valinean disease, tell me everything you know about it." Jisung said in such a broken voice that anyone could easily tell he was crying. 

"Son, are you okay?" His father's worried voice could be heard. "NO!" Jisung shouted before lowering his tone to a nearly inaudible whisper. "I'm not okay. Sehun was just told he had valinean disease, so please, tell me what you know. I've heard you talk about it before." Jisung pleaded. 

"Oh god! Sehun... Well, as you know I had a friend that had the disease. It's not something pretty, and it's just going to keep getting worse. There is hope though, I can tell you as much. However, it's a small hope." Jisung's father began. 

"Dad- get to the point." Jisung interrupted, worried and scared. "Yeah, well he was dying, doctors and vampires alike told him there was no cure. Until he ran into an ancient vampire. The ones the storybooks speak of, the cave vampires. He was one that left, joined the modern world and he had told my friend that the valinean disease was not deadly and he had seen many fight it. But the only way for my friend to survive would be to got to the ancient ones and seek their advice and help. This is dangerous though, because while some are like us and live fairly civil lives, others are complete monsters and kill without remorse. To find the ones willing to help is difficult. It's the only hope though." Jisung's father ended before Jisung asked to speak to his mother. 

He offered the phone to Sehun who declined, "I'm tired, you talk to mom. Explain everything to her. Please call Lu Han and my dad and explain everything to them as well." 

Jongin was still sitting on the couch looking heartbroken, when Sehun reached his hand out to him. "Lie down with me." 

In Jongin's mind, all he could think was that, despite the odds being slim and encountering these old vampires would be scary and dangerous, he was willing to do it. It was their only choice. 

He then grabbed Sehun's hand, "Always."


	10. Entering the Wolf's Heart

As Sehun lay in bed, Jongin turned off the lights and slipped under the covers with him, bringing a scared and shivering Sehun close to his body. 

Jongin was scared himself but he was also determined. Determined to do everything in his power to try and save Sehun, until then, he wouldn't give up. 

"Will you sleep with me Jongin?" Sehun asked meekly. "I already am, aren't I." Came the quiet reply. 

"No Jongin, will you make love to me?" Sehun then clarified. Jongin had to reel in his shock to answer Sehun. "No." He said too quickly and he didn't miss the hurt look on Sehun's face or how he curled in on himself and away from Jongin. 

"No! What I mean is that. I don't want our first time to be like this. With you weak and sad and just looking for consolation. Sehun-ah" Jongin spoke while looking into Sehun's eyes and holding his hands, "We're going to cure you, and when you get better, we'll let it happen naturally. I want it to be the most meaningful and while you wanting to sleep with me now would be meaningful, it would be meaningful in a different way. Tell me Sehun, would you have done it just like his had you been healthy?" Jongin asked with his voice cracking. 

"No, I would have waited until it just felt like the right moment. No one would have needed to ask, it would have just happened." 

"So when you're cured, that's when it will happen." Jongin stated with finalty.

Sehun nodded his head, understanding Jongin's point before he snuggled up to Jongin again. Pushing one arm under him and one arm over him while Jongin did the same, it was slightly awkward but they lay there facing each other and in each other's arms. As awkward as the positioning was, it felt so comfortable and intimate to only them. 

Jongin lay a feather light kiss on Sehun's lips before resting his forehead on Sehun's and they finally fell asleep. 

When Jongin woke up, Sehun was nowhere to be found. He was panicking, but then he sniffed around for a bit and recognized Sehun's scent with blood around it, following him to the bathroom where Sehun looked like he was vomiting his soul up. 

Jongin's heart clenched painfully not wanting to witness the person he cared for in such pain but also not wanting to leave him alone. 

Jongin bent down, rubbing a hand up and down Sehun's back comfortingly and tried to soothe him. 

It took a little while but eventually the vomiting stopped and they came out the washroom. 

When Jongin led them to the small fridge full of blood, to help replenish Sehun's energy, he was surprised to see it jam packed. Literally. 

"Jisung then came into the kitchen, sipping on a mug of coffee when he spoke up, "I decided to head to the doctor to get the medication for Sehun, which wasn't as easy as it sounds since Sehun wasn't with me, but a while later and Sehun's hospital band, thank goodness they give those, he gave me the medicine and extra blood. The hospital will be supplying that in extra since he'll need it." Jisung explained before tossing a rather large bottle over. 

Jongin opened it seeing hundreds of small round pills inside before looking at Jisung as if needing further explanation. "It's one a day, every day." Jongin nodded before shaking one out of the bottle and handing it to Sehun before grabbing a glass of water. 

When Sehun sat down and grabbed a bowl and cereal, Jongin walked over to grab a blood bag which Sehun downed before peacefully eating his cereal. 

They all gathered on the couch soon after, watching Avatar, since Sehun got them all hooked on it, and Jungwoo and Taemin showed up soon after -they probably heard the opening for Avatar and came down- and joined them. 

"You must look within yourself to find yourself and only then will your true self reveal itself. Ugh even when I am him I still don't understand what he means." The sound from the TV came out before the front door opened and closed. 

Jongin paused the show before tuning to look at who came in, just like everyone else. To his surprise it was his dad. "Alpha." Jungwoo and Taemin greeted before nodding their heads in acknowledgement and respect towards their pack leader. 

Through the door, still opened then walked Jongin and Taemin's mother. 

"Mom!" Taemin exclaimed happily, before he took off her shoes, closing the door and walking over to embrace Taemin, Jongin, and Jungwoo. "Hello my sweet boys." 

"Hey mom. What brings you and dad by, you weren't supposed to come anytime soon. Aren't you guys supposed to be enjoying a nice vacation?" Jongin asked. 

"Hello Alpha, Luna." Sehun then greeted, staying quiet for the time it took the family to greet each other. Jisung repeated his sentiments. 

"Hello again, Sehun and Jisung. I'll leave the reason to our visit to your father Jongin." Jongin's mother said before she sat down on the love seat beside the couch they were on, the one that faced their direction. 

Jongin's father then took off his shoes as well, before joining his mate on the love seat. 

"I heard about Sehun's illness and we would like to express our deepest apologies and concerns. We also think it would be best to send you back to your family so that you may receive their care and attention and you would be surrounded by your family. This arrangement between the two of you is also over now. There will be no marriage, there can't be, unfortunately. Jongin, you will also need to consider a different prospective marriage. Although another vampire would be ideal, we can look into strong werewolves as well." Jongin's father said. Understanding the situation with Sehun and his terminal illness.

Jongin knew his father had little emotional tact but this was a bit much. Saying all of this in front of Sehun was insensitive. He was ill, but he was not dead and gone already. It's not like hearing the idea of him leaving and knowing Jongin would just move on from him made him feel better with the knowledge that he would be dead, so it's not like Jongin could make use of him. 

Jongin grit his teeth. "No. I'm with Sehun and that's that. He's still alive and I'd like to keep it that way." 

Jongin's father looked out of sorts. "Jongin he is terminal, what do you expect? It's time to consider other options." 

"There are other options I'm considering, the ancient vampires have a cure for the valinean disease and will be able to help Sehun. He can fight this off and then stay with me. We won't need anybody else. I don't want anybody else. But I do want to help Sehun find who can help him and make sure he receives the help he desperately needs." Jongin ranted, steadily raising his voice. 

"Son you would put yourself at risk and in danger?" Jongin's father asked, leaving the unsaid to hang in the balance, for him?

"I love him. I love Sehun and I won't allow him to just give up like this." Sehun took an audible breath at that, looking shocked and teary eyed. He looked awestruck and happy beyond belief. 

It made a warm feeling spread throughout Jongin's body. 

"Make your trip. Help Sehun. He is such a great young man and if he has a chance for survival that's great. I did not know that when I came into this house, but as soon as you told me, I was ready to look into it. But I needed your unwavering determination. The ancient vampires are difficult but I do not think they will so easily accept a werewolf sniffing around one of their own. They will test your genuine feelings, so I had to make sure." Jongin's father said smiling at them both. 

Jongin sagged in relief allowing Sehun to pull him close to him. "I love you too." He whispered before nuzzling into Jongin's body and warmth. He had already nuzzled himself deep into Jongin's heart. 

Jongin pulled him closer and tightened his grip. This is where Sehun belonged, and this is where he would keep Sehun. He'd hold him tight in his arms. 

It was time to journey off. "We leave tomorrow." Jongin announced. 

-  
A/N I know this is a bit short, but it's because I'm updating sooner. I wanted to make it longer but I feel like this is a perfect ending for the chapter and I will try to update in a few days.


	11. Enter the Wolf's Resolve

When Sehun woke up the next morning, he felt cold. Given the loss of blood he had been experiencing his body was naturally cold since his blood flow was poor. However, this was different, he was cold for a different reason. He was cold because the warm body that had taken residence beside him in these past few months was gone and it felt cold and lonely, especially since they had started sleeping in the same bed and had realized just how much they did love each other. 

Sehun felt panic rise up in him and choke him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, it could be. It couldn't be. It can't... He prayed that Jongin had not just left him. Despite Jongin's reassurances Sehun was terrified that he would just leave him, Sehun was dying after all and it made no sense that Jongin would fight for a dying love. 

They had thought their love was like an iron, slow burning but a brand for life, yet it seemed like the embers of their love was dying out, dying with Sehun. Sehun wouldn't blame Jongin if he left, but he also couldn't lie. It would hurt and it would hurt even more now that Jongin had defended him and said what he said to his parents. 

Sehun got off the bed as quickly as he could trying to search for Jongin. Unfortunately, the two twin beds were still pushed together and in his haste to get up, he pushed the other bed away and wound up falling rather painfully. 

He made a small sound of pain, but it was loud enough for anyone passing by the room to hear and Jongin suddenly opened the door with a tray in hand. Food and blood for Sehun.

Sehun could feel his heart warm at the sight of this, but he couldn't keep the wince from showing in his expression at the pain his body felt. Everything hurt, typical of someone who's cells were attacking each other. Sehun's body was literally at was with himself and no matter what happened it seemed like he was losing.

No, that wasn't entirely true. He wasn't losing fully, he had Jongin and he shouldn't have had any reason to doubt him. He was insecure and hurting both physically and mentally. Emotionally he knew he loved Jongin and that Jongin loved him and he wanted to grasp that and hold onto it and never let it go. A brand, even when the heat faded, the mark would forever stay. Unlike a candle or a flame that would eventually go out. 

"Sehun-ah are you okay?" Jongin sounded panicked as he carefully but quickly placed the tray of food on the bed and then rushed over to Sehun to help pick him up from the floor and get him settled again.

"I love you Jongin." Sehun said, voice heavy with sincerity as he gazed deeply into Jongin's eyes. "I love you too." Jongin said without hesitation and met Sehun's gaze unwaveringly, reaching his hand out to caress Sehun's face. 

He then leaned in and pressed his lips gently onto Sehun's. He slotted their lips together and gently kissed Sehun's lip, sucking it into his mouth ever so softly before releasing and then sucking it back in. They stayed like that, gently kissing before Sehun began to quickly run out of breath. Both from the kissing and from being sick. 

Jongin pulled back resting their foreheads together and pulling Sehun in for an embrace. "I'm not going to let you go. This disease is not going to kill us. Kill you. I will fight for us, fight for you and fight to keep you sane. We will not lose to this, never."

Sehun smiled up at him. "Never." He allowed himself to echo the word and feeling the form belief Jongin held within his voice and eyes resound deep within him. They would fight this. "Together." He said. 

"Together." 

"Sehun you need to eat now, we'll be hitting the road soon. I was getting everything we need ready for the car. I have a general idea of where we need to be headed. The ancient ones live in mountains and caves generally, and there are many vampires in this area so we should head for the western mountains and see if we can get any clue then. I've got food packed and bunched of blood bags in the car, of course there's always me as well." Jongin said making Sehun's heart beat firm and steady. 

Jongin didn't make his heart race fast, no Jongin didn't make him nervous. Instead Jongin gave him the surety and steadiness he needed, he helped his heart to continue beating firm and strong and kept it from withering. Sehun only hoped to do the same in return. 

"You must have been up since early. That's why the bed was cold. Why I was cold." Sehun said sadly and slightly embarrassed at how needy he was but he felt no need to hide his true feelings from Jongin. In face he knew how much Jongin wanted to know all that he felt both good and bad and he in turn asked for the same. 

They prided themselves in having complete honesty in their relationship so far, it's what made them so trusting of each other. Lies never benefitted anyone in the long run. 

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure we could get going early. The sooner we go, the sooner you regain your strength and can go back to kicking ass. Well I don't really watch when you kick ass, I mostly just watch your ass. It's just such a nice looking ass." Jongin teased and it felt good, normal that Jongin could maintain a teasing attitude with Sehun. If anything it only proved more and more that Jongin believed in Sehun and that Sehun would recover. 

"Yeah. I need my strength. So I can kick your ass." Sehun replied sassily.

Jongin grinned before handing Sehun his food and walking out the room saying he needed to go finish packing the car.

Sehun ate slowly, not wanting to make Jongin wait and postpone the travelling since Jongin wanted them to go early but also not wanting to upset his fragile stomach and make the travelling difficult, well more difficult. He managed to get most of his food down, the nausea having most subsided with the help of the prescribed medication. He still vomited at least twice within a day, but that was less that before. He would throw up the moment he had anything in his stomach, and vomit blood when he had nothing. 

At least now his stomach could hold food down for longer and he could digest at least some of the nutrients he needed as well as lose less blood than before. 

Although this medication slowed down the effects of his disease they would buy him the much needed time to find whoever could help him and save himself. 

The medication gave him hope, more than anything else. Hope he could save his strength and reserve his time. Hopefully they would make it. 

Sehun finally finished his meal and headed downstairs and hugged Jisung for about 15 minutes. Every time he tried pulling away, Jisung refused to let go and held him closer, breathing in his scent and looking like he was seconds away from bursting into tears.

"I want to come. I want to help you." Jisung pleaded. "I know baby bro, and while I would love your company, the journey we're about to embark on is not only dangerous but isn't guaranteed either and I already don't want to risk Jongin so I'm not about to risk you as well. I love you and I want you to achieve all that you've ever wanted and to gain the happiness you so deserve."

"I love you. You come back. You get better and you come back, okay?" Jisung said while wiping his teary eyes. 

"Okay." Sehun said. 

After hugging Taemin and Jungwoo who had both looked sad. Taemin had even walked away after hugging Sehun because he had started crying and Jungwoo looked like he was barely holding himself back. 

He walked out of the house, heading to the fully packed car and a waiting Jongin. 

He walked out of the house, not as a weak and dying man who had no cure in sight but as a man who was strong and steady, as a man who was hopeful and ready, as a man who held love tightly in one hand and resolve in the other. 

He walked out of the door, of his home as a man who knew he would return and not as a man who thought he never would. 

A/N I really want to write a 8-10k chapter but I keep reaching good places to end the chapter.   
I have actually been busy working this week though. I've been getting home late so I wanted to make sure I'd get this chapter out before I got lazy and lost motivation to do anything more than relax. It's something I guess.   
I actually feel pretty happy about this chapter.


	12. Entering the Vampires' Cave

Sehun and Jongin had been driving for hours on a dark road, stopping a few times for bathroom breaks, gas and for Sehun to throw up. Every time Jongin saw how pained Sehun was, he felt his heart clench and wished with everything in him that he could help him. He had to constantly remind himself that this trip was for that very reason and stop berating himself for the lack of comfort in the car. 

They had eventually stopped after a half day or more of driving and decided on sleeping in the car since the closest hotel was out of their way and they didn't want to waste more time than they needed in getting there. Another 7 hours or so of driving and they would reach the neatest mountains. Although they were the nearest mountains they were still separated from civilization just proving ancient vampires would live there since they often detached themselves from society. 

Jongin knew they would get there much faster, in almost half the time had they run, but Sehun was too weak to run and would have been weak to hold onto Jongin and maintain an upright position or keep himself from falling off after running for hours at a time. The car also provided much more comfort for him. 

Sehun and Jongin had pushed back the seats so they were in a reclining position and pulled some heavy and thick blankets from the trunk in order to help keep them warm since they turned the car off and were no longer using the heater. 

Sehun was continuously shivering regardless of the blankets on him and he turned to Jongin with his teeth chattering and only his face visible in his cocoon of blankets. "Can I s-s-sleep o-on you? I'm s-s-so c-cold." 

"Yeah." Jongin responded softly before Sehun quickly got up, blankets still wrapped around him and Jongin discarded his blanket, throwing it to the side and off of him before Sehun lay down directly on top of him. Sehun attempted to make himself comfortable and leaned his forearms on Jongin before shifting his weight around and Jongin could feel his chest caving. Sehun's pointy elbows were digging right into it and most of his weight was on his arms making it so much worse. 

When Sehun had made himself comfortable he sighed and snuggled into Jongin's warmth before Jongin threw his blanket on top of Sehun. He knew this was more heat than he needed but it would keep Sehun warm and besides, Sehun's body was pretty cold anyways so Jongin wouldn't suffer too much, it pretty much balanced out, what with him producing more heat than usual being a werewolf.

\---  
Jongin awoke with a pained neck and a mostly numb body from the weight of Sehun on him all night. He stayed still not wanting to move and wake Sehun up. He pulled his phone out of the cup holder, where he had left it and turned it on, messaging his brothers and Jisung on their group chat that they had reached more than halfway and that they stopped off for a while to sleep. The message showed read by three people but only Jisung messaged back with a simple. 

I'm relieved. 

Jongin closed his messaging app and opened his camera before awkwardly bringing his hand to his chest and resembling a T. rex before he took a picture of Sehun's dishevelled and sleeping form. He had messy hair, goo in his eyes, and drool trailing down one side of his chin. His nose was also scrunched up cutely, enhancing the look and Jongin felt as if he had never looked better. 

He snapped a few pictures before going through them and choosing the best to save as his home screen and then deleting the rest. If Sehun saw this, he would kill him so Jongin thought twice before messaging the picture to himself just in case Sehun saw it and deleted it from his phone. 

After internet surfing for a while and definitely going over his data, Jongin felt Sehun stir on top of him. Shortly after Sehun jumped up, almost banging his head harshly on the roof of the car if not for Jongin's quick reflexes and hand shooting up to cushion his head from hitting hard before Sehun pulled open the car door and rushed outside, only making it a few steps before he emptied the contents of his stomach. 

Jongin exited the car with a long winded sigh and went to rub Sehun's back and hold him when Sehun finished and leaned into Jongin sobbing. It pained Jongin because he knew Sehun was hurting. 

He held him as long as Sehun needed before Sehun pulled away from him. Jongin got up and grabbed their toothbrushes, a water bottle -they had walked with a cooler full to protect it from the heat and make sure they had enough- along with a mouthwash Jongin made sure to pack just for Sehun. He knew Sehun liked to rinse his mouth out with it when he throws up. 

He silently handed it to Sehun before they found a nice spot to brush their teeth. After they brushed, Jongin opened up the cooler and found some sandwiches and fruit they prepared. Pulling it out for them to eat along with a blood bag for Sehun. 

"Thank you." Sehun said before taking the blood bag and sucking it down. "You know, we'll be there by the end of the day and I hope that means the end of your suffering. Besides, there's no need to thank me for anything, I do it because I want to."

Sehun smiled, a bright and genuine smile before putting the now empty blood bag into a plastic bag they had for garbage and walking up to Jongin, kissing him slowly. 

Jongin welcomed the kiss despite the taste of blood that remained on Sehun's lips. He figured this came with dating a vampire. He kissed back just as slowly, as meaningfully before pulling Sehun in by the waist and pressing their bodies together. Sehun let out a low moan and Jongin just ate it up. He loved the feeling it gave him to hold Sehun and cherish him and to know that Sehun enjoyed it as well. 

Sehun moved on from his mouth down to his jaw leaving open mouth kisses and moving lower and lower onto his neck before letting his fangs out and dragging them on his skin being careful not to break it. For some weird reason the feeling of that kind of turned Jongin on and he gently pushed Sehun away knowing he couldn't let himself get lost in this. 

Sehun seemed to have understood his intentions because he moved away easily, smiling up at Jongin and wiping some blood smears he had left on Jongin's mouth and down his jaw and neck. 

They ate their food peacefully before hopping back in the car and beginning their drive again. 

"I could drive for a bit if you want." Sehun offered. 

"No, that's okay. Save your energy." Jongin replied. 

"You know I'm strongest in the morning after eating and I would be able to drive now. I feel bad for not helping with anything." Sehun said.

"No baby. It's alright. I'm not tired anyways, we slept and I'm ready to go. We have about 6 hours left on the road. Won't be too long. Besides, if it makes you feel better, once you regain your health, you're driving back the whole way." Jongin said, glancing over at Sehun through the corner of his eye and seeing Sehun smile. 

That's all Jongin asked for right now. To see the one he loved smiling and feeling loved and happy. 

The drive went by pretty peacefully, Jongin had turned on the radio and listened to music, Sehun and him talked about meaningless things. 

Sehun's told him about his bubble tea obsession and Jongin told him about his love for dogs to which Sehun said he had a dog but he left him back home with his dad and how he hoped to bring Vivi down to live with them soon. 

Soon Sehun fell asleep and Jongin drove on. 

When the sun began to dip below the horizon and set, they had finally reached the mountains. Jongin knew they would have to leave the car behind at this point and tried to park in a hidden spot before getting out and grabbing their cooler after shaking Sehun awake. He figured Sehun would be able to make this climb since the caves weren't too high up. 

He locked the car and secured the car keys in his pocket.

Sehun struggled a bit but was able to make it up waiting for Jongin who stayed behind him in case Sehun fell or stumbled and needed someone to catch him. Jongin struggled up a bit as well since he was carrying the cooler in one hand. 

They both made it up and stared into the mouth of a deep and foreboding cave. 

"Seems like we've been found out. I hope were exactly what you've been looking for because if not. That would be a shame." Came a sinister voice from inside the cave.

Sehun and Jongin looked at each other in worry.


	13. Enter the Vampire's Strength

As Sehun and Jongin walked deeper into the cave, fully expecting to meet further darkness they were unexpected of the cave brightening the more they walked. Sehun coughed weakly into his elbow, the coughs wracking through him and causing a shortening of breath.

Jongin wrapped his hand securely around Sehun's waist and braced Sehun on him so that he could help Sehun sustain his weight. Sehun sent him a small and fleeting smile of thanks. 

The owner of the voice was finally made clear. He was obviously of Korean descent as they were in Korea and noticed his extremely pale face, hardened features and lean body, one that looked fit for speed and agility. He was everything Sehun was but so much more enhanced. The vampire legends are true after all, Jongin thought. 

"Why is there a wolf willingly walking into vampire territory along with a weak and diluted cheap version of a vampire. You two surely don't belong here and unless you like your heads detached from your body and your blood completely drained down to the very last drop, I suggest you leave the way you came and hope no one down there hunting right now comes across you and decides to eat you up for a snack. Since that's all you'd even be good for." The man said. 

Sehun coughed again. "I may be a weak excuse of a vampire compared to all of you but that gives you no right to belittle me. We live very different lives, while you guys choose to follow traditions and keep the stories of vampires true, I do not. It doesn't matter in the end because we all make our own choices and you guys chose this life while I chose another life. Some of you guys are just murderers, killing and overindulging in human blood. I understand that you need blood to live but the humans know of our kind and they offer alternatives. This type of feeding doesn't have any basis anymore because it's not necessary any longer, we have the option to drink blood without killing and to take medicine specifically designed to satiate our hunger. But I know you all are not like that and while I hate the few that are truly the monsters many fear, I do not hate all. You are my brothers and forefathers and I am grateful for my existence. I come to seek help, I've run ill with valinean disease. My vampire cells are eating my body in search of nourishment and I'm dying. You're my only chance. Please." 

After struggling to get all the words out without stopping, Sehun doubled over in a fit of coughs. He was fighting to keep the nausea down with all his remaining strength and Jongin stood there trying to help ease his pain, holding Sehun's body from falling and rubbing his back to ease the cough. 

The man bristled at the sight of Sehun, weak and helpless. "My child, that is exactly the problem. Your satiating your hunger on those man made medications is exactly what made you so weak and susceptible to not only mortality, but sickness as well. We do not feel sickness nor do we age the same as you. Although we age, we age at a much slower rate, showing the vast difference in human and vampire species. The myths of our immortality, though not greatly exaggerated are false. No being can stop the hands of death. We die after very long lives and are nearly impervious to any kind of weapon, the least they can do is inflict a bruise on our hardened bodies. But you're right, there are some monsters lurking out there, fortunately for you we are not. I agree to help, you wouldn't be the first pitiful vampire to come here seeking our knowledge. You must feed first." 

Sehun looked confused, hoping they would not make him hunt and kill a human or any other walking, talking, being. "I'm fine, I've walked with blood bags." 

"I can see that." The man said while eyeing Jongin from top to bottom. 

Jongin gave a creeped out look and tried to shield his body behind Sehun while maintaining Sehun's weight. 

The man started to walk deeper into the cave. "No, you won't have to kill anybody or even harm anybody. Do not question our methods, just do as I say and I will explain afterwards. I need your trust to trust you in order to save you." 

Sehun felt conflicted, they could very well be lying. Although it wouldn't make much of a difference if he were alone, because he would be dying either way but he had Jongin with him and he was awfully scared for him. He hoped they wouldn't harm Jongin but knew he needed to place his trust in them, otherwise this would never work. 

He nodded his head meekly showing his agreement and his hesitation. 

"Good. We have no problems then." 

They came into a room with a few people lounging. Both men and women, they weren't doing much really. There were some books laying around, an Internet modem and a small TV was on. Strange, thought they lived like actual cave people, without any modern invention. Sehun thought.

The man reached into a carved out hole in the cave wall, resembling shelves and pulled a vial out. It had a strange and translucent liquid within it. 

"You have your medicine and we have ours." The man spoke, holding out the vial. 

Sehun reached out for it but the man withdrew his hand and tutted. "For the wolf." 

Jongin, in utter confusion reached for the vial, his iron conviction to help Sehun winning out and opened it, downing it. Refusing to meet Sehun's eyes as he knew Sehun was silently begging him to refuse but did not voice it out since he was told to trust. 

The taste was slightly bitter but otherwise, didn't seem to do anything to his body. Jongin had all his senses at their most heightened peak to be aware of everything happening and felt nothing. This liquid didn't seem to be dangerous, not life threatening at least. 

Aha, the man clapped his hands. "That liquid, we have created. It helps the body to quickly produce any blood that is lost. It is something the older and more wicked vampires from eons ago used to use on their victims, they would replenish their blood quickly so that death became drawn out and the victim would not bleed out or die from loss of blood. Since your folk escaped tradition it seems they have forgotten and forgo the old ways. We now use it so that we do not have to kill our victims and we are still able to drink to our hearts content. Although the liquid only helps replenish the blood for a certain amount of time. It lasts three days and three nights before you must drink another dose. By the was my name is Cha Min." 

Sehun and Jongin stood there for a while in silence to allow this information to sink into their heads. "Why?" Sehun asked. 

"Because his blood is fresh, warm and supernatural. It is the best for you to drink and while we do not have more than half a pint of blood circulating in our bodies at all time and very slowly beating heart -if you put your hand on my chest it will take you 3 minutes and 37 seconds to feel it go up and another 3 minutes and 37 seconds for it to go down. Another false misconception, we do have beating hearts, every creature has to survive somehow.- It's amazing how even vampires themselves have fallen for these lies. Well I guess the ones who made it up believed it to be true. They lived their lives watching vampires look the same age from since they met and when they put their hands on our chests, feel no heartbeat. For what you guys have become, your heart beats faster and you age faster as well, so it's more noticeable to humans. In face, it's more humane. Anyway, our blood wouldn't do you much good since it doesn't supply what you need the way he does, so drink up honey and don't worry about him dying."

Sehun shakily looked at Jongin. He would no longer need to control himself and hold back, to restrain himself from drinking as much as he wanted if Jongin's sweet, warm blood. 

Before Sehun could sink his fangs into Jongin's neck, the strange man stuck his hand in between them producing another vial. This time with a dark liquid that half streaks of blue in it. "This one's for you. It was a necessity back then. Vampire drinkers use it to influence the meal on wheels. You can either release their pain endorphins or pleasure endorphins, whichever you wish." 

Sehun drank it before capping the vial again and handing it back to the man. He leaned in, stopping just before, biting so that he could get confirmation from Jongin -which came in the form of a nod- before sinking his teeth in. "Ugh" Jongin let out before grasping Sehun's hips and pulling him closer. 

Jongin seemed dazed as he let it happen. Sehun drank and Sehun drank greedily, not stopping until he could feel his belly fill to the brim and his body to regain its strength, much more than it had in a while. He removed his sliver ring from Jongin's neck before he pulled back, licking up the blood steadily dripping from Jongin's healing neck. 

Sehun panted before wiping his mouth, no long weak and shaky. "God! You taste delicious." He exclaimed. "How did it feel Jongin?"

"He said pleasurable but I didn't fully understand in what sense. It wasn't like an orgasm induced pleasure, more like it just felt good. Kind of like the feeling of satisfaction and happiness of eating something you crave." 

"That's how I felt." Sehun said. 

"Hah! A vampire bite causing sexual please. No way! The way it works is the vampire venom, similar to the drips of a viper, released will either trigger the mind to cause the pain receptors in your brain to react or the dopamine to be released, resulting in a happy and satisfactory -a pleased- state. We don't have to use it as we naturally possess the ability but we had a bottle stashed. Vampires like Sehun, well their bite only causes you to not feel anything, it helps numb your senses to the feeling of blood being pulled and the feeling of a bite. He drink this enough times and his vampire instinct will recognize this capability and start to perform the action itself." Cha Min explained. 

"Will any of this cure his disease?" Jongin inquired. 

Cha Min looked at him seriously. "No, but it will help him build his strength for the real test and endurance he needs to overcome this disease. This is only the beginning but just look at him already. I bet this is the strongest you've seen him since the effects of the disease started flaunting itself in the form of symptoms. Prepare yourself, it only gets tougher from here." A wicked grin formed on his face at those words but Sehun and Jongin found themselves steeling their resolve, they could take what was to come.


	14. Enter the Vampire's Training

Cha Min brought them to an area of the cave that was not inhabited by anyone. Not that they saw many people aside from Cha Min and the other two in the room where they got the blood enhancing medicine. 

"You guys are probably somewhat tired from you travels, so take a few hours to rest. Well being soon." Cha Min said before walking our and leaving them alone.

Jongin flopped down on what appeared to be animal fur pelts on the floor, probably used as beds and rested his head on his hands, releasing a loud and relaxed sigh. 

At least he was relaxed until suddenly there was a body on his. Sehun had sat down on Jongin's lap and was now leaning forward with a mischievous smile on his face. "This is the most energy I've had in a while. I say we make the most of it." Before leaning down and attaching his lips to Jongin's. 

They didn't do anything more than slow kisses that lasted a while before the two cuddled up and went to sleep in each other's arms, only to be rudely awoken by Cha Min a few hours later. 

Cha Min had walked in with a mini gong and was banging it repeatedly. The pounding of the gone was beginning to resonate in Sehun's head and he was just about ready to cut somebody. He was having a wonderful dream, surrounded by unlimited pizza and wings with the ability to stomach it without feeling full or queasy due to the excess grease. He smacked his lips together, already wanting to go back to his dream. 

Jongin squirmed around a little bit, refusing to get up and trying to go back to sleep. He was covering his ears and burying himself underneath Sehun to use as some kind of human shield. 

Cha Min sighed loudly, annoyed with their attempts of going back to sleep and dropped the gong loudly on the floor before walking over to them, grabbing a foot each and shaking them like crazy. 

Finally, the two decided to get up, looking like complete messes. What with their, eyes squinting at the light, their hair a mess, and the look of utter confusion and annoyance on their faces. 

"Get up and get ready", Cha min ordered. "You have ten minutes before I drag your asses outside." Before walking out of their cave corner. 

Jongin groaned and stood up, looking around for their bag. He found it and grabbed Sehun's hand before they wandered the cave and found what appeared to be a bathroom. 

Surprise surprise, they had a working water system set up. A toilet and a sink, along with a shower. It looked old and the water system seemed kind of faulty, it appeared the vampires had set this up themselves. But it served the purpose they needed it for so Sehun and Jongin gladly used it without complaints glad for some semblance of normalcy and not looking forward to pissing in bushes and bathing in cold streams. 

They took care of their business and were changed and ready to go within their ten minute allotment, which was nothing short of some kind of miracle. They may or may not have brushed sharing the sink. 

They had both dressed comfortably and in clothes that they could move freely in, not sure what to expect. 

They continued to wander the caves, following the path they took back to their room before going even further back to the room with the strange vials, when they came across Cha Min, standing there, hands crossed over his chest and a scowl resting on his face. 

"Outside," he pointed before marching in the direction of the cave mouth. 

They followed, slightly confused before they began their climb down. This time, Sehun had much more strength and Jongin was no longer hauling a heavy ass cooler and they were able to easily and swiftly jump down from one peak to the other, before they hit flat ground. 

"Now seems like the perfect time to tell you. But you will go through a series of tests. This is done to see whether or not you're worthy of living, whether or not we will cure your disease. And I know it seems weird of us to help you regain your strength if we're not going to just give it to you anyways. I assure you, we only helped you regain your strength to give you a fair and fighting chance but this in no way, helps kill your disease. You are in fact still dying and unless you prove yourself worthy, you will die. Now, ready?" Cha Min asked. 

Sehun was silent for a few seconds. It's not like they were going to kill him. He was dying anyways. Going through with this was his only chance of survival and he was going to take it. It's like cancer, there's no guarantee of remission but there's a chance sometimes. He had nothing to lose. 

"Always," Sehun replied before taking a fighting stance. He briefly reached out and touched Jongin's hand. 

"Good to hear. Just to let you know. Since you brought lover boy here, he needs to pass this test as well. Anyone who comes here and knows our secrets we will test. The only difference is, while we will just refuse to heal you and allow you to die on your own, we will kill him if he fails. Or even if he disagrees, since he knows too much." Cha Min said, spinning a small blade back and forth in his hands. 

"Fine." Jongin grit his teeth and fisted his hands. He was okay with this, he could handle whatever they through at him. Even if he failed, they wouldn't get him so easily, he would fight with everything he had. 

Cha Min clapped his hands together, "Good." Before walking over to them and handing each of them two swords. Dual Dao Swords Sehun thought. 

"You'll be training with these. 

\--- This is a shit short chapter, the last one was slightly shorter than usual as well. But I have a horrible fever and body aches and I'm not up for writing more. However, I didn't want to leave you all hanging. So here's, something.


	15. Enter the Wolf's Training

Sehun and Jongin had taken the swords held out to them and while Jongin held them, testing out their weight and sharpness, trying to get a hand of holding it. In fact he did not know how to hold it, he was holding it in an amateur way that made for a good picture pose but held no real value for sword fighting. 

Sehun however, held the swords like a pro and immediately got into a defensive stance. Cha Min eyed him with a look of surprise and awe. "Seems like you're no stranger to sword fighting." Drawing Jongin's attention away from his own swords and instead towards Sehun. 

Jongin eyed him up and down feeling surprised that Sehun was comfortable with the swords and exuded an aura of such overwhelming confidence. 

"I was a rich boy growing up and well, you know I love Avatar and Zuko fought with Dual Dao swords so I begged my dad for lessons. Turns out it was something that I took to and I became a pretty masterful sword fighter, especially with dual Dao." 

"Oh my god. That's got to be one of the hottest things about you. Not only can you kick ass in boxing, you're a sword fighter. I hope you make love the way you fight because that would be hot." Jongin blurted out unable to help himself. 

Sehun let out a low giggle looking embarrassed. 

"As great as you already knowing how to fight is, you have to help lover boy here as well. Remember, you're in this together." Cha Min interrupted. 

Sehun immediately lost his laugh and looked over at Jongin. He walked over to him and gripped his wrists. Jongin looked over at him like a lost puppy in desperate need of help. 

"Here, give me." Sehun said as he pried one of the swords from Jongin's loose grip. He took the sword and stabbed it into the ground a few feet from where they were for safety measures. 

"You're most definitely unfamiliar with sword wielding so I think it's in everyone's best interest to start with one." 

Jongin nodded. 

"Okay, you'll need to practice control first. You need to be concise and precise. Practice some swings to get a handle of the weight. Keep your feet firmly planted into the ground and the sword pointed away from you. Practice swinging diagonally and in small strokes so that you have better control of stopping." Sehun instructed while he walked away. 

Cha Min unconsciously straightened as Sehun walked over to him. "Why'd you leave lover boy alone with the toy." 

"I need a dummy for him to practice with, please. He won't be able to properly use the sword in a short and efficient time. So if you have anything we can use, that would be extremely helpful." Sehun asked. 

"Yeah, sure. We have some practice dummies. I'll grab one." Cha Min said before he used his full vampire speed and disappeared up into the caves quickly before reappearing with a practice dummy within seconds. 

"I wouldn't have really expected you guys to know what this is let alone have one but you guys do have modern amenities." Sehun commented. 

"Just because we live away from civilization doesn't mean we are uncivilized. Certain inventions make life easier and we use it, but we also stick to old traditions. Everyone chooses how much influence they allow the humans to have on their life but we all do not take to numbing or dulling our vampire senses." 

Sehun pondered on that, realizing there was a deeper understanding of the life these vampires led and that they didn't deserve this judgement. At least this group that he met, Sehun wasn't naive enough to think that they all lived like this. This bunch lived closer to the city than other vampires.

The more isolated a group was, the more dangerous. He was aware of that. 

He smiled and thanked Cha Min for the dummy before heading back towards where Jongin was. He looked like a sweet baby learning to walk as he swung the sword in the air, practicing where to stop and trying to gauge his strength.

Sehun smiled at him, his boyfriend was just too adorable sometimes.

He set the dummy down in front of Jongin who had stopped swinging and was now looking at the dummy in confusion. "We're going to use this to practice. You will use it to practice horizontal, vertical and diagonal cuts on the abdomen of the dummy and only the abdomen, this way you can work on aim and agility. Do not mark anywhere else. 

Sehun sat back and watched while Jongin simply swung his sword practicing. Jongin was good for a novice but compared to himself or to whomever will be testing their swordplay, he was easy to take down. A mere child playing with a toy. He needed a lot more training. He still struggled with the weight and movement of the sword, needing to use both hands to hold it and swing or simply struggling. The key to mastering dual swords was to ensure you had total control of the sword even with one hand. 

Jongin did not display that control and this was with his dominant hand. Once he gains that control he will have to train with his non dominant to achieve that same level of ferocity and control and Sehun knew from experience that that will be gruelling. He remembered his instructor had tied his right hand behind his back so that he had to merely rely on his left hand and before that he had even gone weeks without using it to assist him at all. He had to learn how to depend solely on his left hand for menial tasks before he could even consider using a sword. 

It seemed that they didn't have the time to train Jongin in that slow and steady pace. Sehun knew he had to push Jongin with the sword training. He didn't necessarily have to become a master but he did have to attain a certain level of skill. Sehun thought he could have Jongin train for two hours with a half hour break every day. He would surely be able to gain skill quickly and he would need that half hour of rest for his arms in between. 

He would then tie Jongin's right hand behind his back the moment he gained control and give Jongin a few days of respite and rest while making him only use his left hand before he does the same training with his left for the same control. 

Then he would begin the real training. Given the fact that Jongin trained in boxing and knew how to fight and he was extremely agile due to his dance and ballet the movements wouldn't be that difficult. In fact Sehun thought he could teach him the movements as if he was teaching dance.

If only Jongin knew the reason Sehun won that boxing match was because of his sword training and the fact that he gained agility and the prowess to turn someone's own power against them. 

He stood idle and watched as Jongin gained some comfort at holding and swinging the sword. His grip was perfect and his movements were executed to perfection, for a beginner move. Sehun offered his advice and helped adjust the way Jongin stood or swung whenever it was needed.

"Hey Jongin, I think we can relax for a while now. I have a training regimen planned and I've decided that you're comfortable enough with the sword for today and that you should save your energy for tomorrow. It won't be easy on you."

Jongin pulled back, a bit sweaty and out of breath but nowhere near tired after a few hours of swinging since he was someone used to physical strain of working out and training. His arms were slightly sore but nothing to complain about. 

He threw Sehun a little grin before he picked up the other sword and proceeded to call Cha Min. "Yah, where to put the swords and dummy?"

"You can just leave the swords at the bottom of the mountain. There's a bit of an overhang right below the opening of the cave. Leave it there, nobody will trouble it. As for the dummy, I mean, not a great way to refer to your boyfriend but I suppose he can go up in the caves. You can leave him anywhere." Jongin glared at Cha Min who was laughing stupidly at his own joke and then went to put the swords and training dummy underneath the overhang. 

"I wanna put this sword in you right now." Jongin offhandedly commented. Cha Min looked up, grinning mischeviously, "I thought you'd only want to put your sword in Sehun you sleaze." 

At this Sehun burst into a fit of laughs, making Cha Min smile, feeling proud and prompting Jongin to laugh as well. It was such a dumb joke, yet here they all were enjoying it.

"I can assure you my dick game is stronger than my sword game. At least for the moment, I'll raise my swordplay soon. Actually no, my dick game will still be strong." Jongin said smugly.

Sehun rolled his eyes. Jongin was such a self assured idiot. "You've never tapped this ass before, and I must say, my ass is superior." 

Jongin turned Sehun around slightly to prod and grope at his ass, which admittedly was the best ass he'd seen and was a fixation of his before responding. "Really now, I thought it was a posterior. I guess I have to relearn my anatomy." 

Cha Min decided it was a good time to leave just then, not wanting to hear anymore. Neither of them minded. 

Sehun and Jongin decided to hop in the car and head on an impromptu date. It would be a while before they could. Sehun was dedicated to this new training and Jongin was dedicated to Sehun. 

As they rode in the car, the rolled the windows down and drove down to a nearby town. They went in a completely different direction than they came in and had checked google maps for signs of life. Turns out there was a small town located about an hour and a half out. 

The drive was peaceful and they reached soon enough, not really feeling like they were in the car for that long. Although they would have made travelling faster by running but they wanted to relax and take it easy. Have some quiet time to themselves. 

They found a McDonald's which they drove through. Sehun seemed a bit more tired than before so Jongin thrust his wrist out allowing Sehun to drink to his heart's content before they tore into their McD's.

"This isn't the only kind of D you've been craving." Jongin taunted. 

"Yeah, but at least this one comes in a big size." Sehun said, holding up the Big Mac he was halfway through eating. 

"Ouch. It's not always the size that counts. I guarantee you'd be lovin it." Jongin sang. 

"Ba da ba ba bye." Sehun responded with.

Jongin took that in stride before they finsihed their meal.

They drove through the town before they arrived at a bowling alley and decided to play.

"These aren't the biggest balls I've held." Jongin said as they got set up, choosing balls to play with. 

"These aren't the only blue balls I've seen." Sehun said before pulling out a blue ball to play with. 

Jongin laughed. "With that ass you walk around with, you obviously leave people with blue balls everywhere you go. It's slightly offensive." 

Sehun went first and his ball went straight in the gutter both times. Of course Jongin had to comment. "I guess your mind was so in the gutter that it made you arms act accordingly."

Jongin strutted up to the bowling alley before getting in a pro position and swinging, releasing the ball. The ball aimed straight for the middle, curving left at the last second and barely grazing one pin, causing it to collaps but widely missing hitting any more pins. 

He could hear Sehun mockingly laughing at him from behind and he knew that he deserved it. 

The game continued like that, with them both being lousy bowlers and their biggest success being them managing to knock over more than four pins. Neither of them managed to get a strike but Sehun luckily got one spare. 

They sucked - Sehun literally sucked, both blood and gave blowjobs, although that last one isn't really necessary to his survival, he would argue- but they both managed to have a lot of fun. 

Sehun was glad for this shred of normalcy in his life that had no semblance of normalcy in it lately. They finished the game before they asked for the internet password, graciously getting it and Sehun video called Jisung. 

"Hey! So good to see you. I take it you made it?" Wait, are those bowling balls in the background?" He asked, looking confused and relieved.

"Yeah, they even have internet. We still need to ask for the password though I'm sure we'll get it. They're surprisingly civil and nice enough. We actually left for a little while to just have some time to ourselves. And yes, we're in a bowling alley not too far from the cave."

"That's nice, are they willing to help? Are you okay now? You look much healthier!" Jisung's excitement cut through.

"Yes and no. They helped find a way to get my energy up but right now they're having us both train. The end result of this training will help them decide whether or not to cure me but it seems like I'll- we'll be able to pass this training."

"That's still good news. I'll let dad and your mom know. Also, text Lu Han that you're safe. He's been going out of his mind with worry over whether you reached or not. If you were alive. Honestly, I was too but we never expected them to have internet so we kind of hoped you had reached and just couldn't contact us."

"Will do, I would call Lu Han and my parents but we should head back soon. We have to start training early. We'll probably be out of touch for a bit but I'll try to text every so often once I have the internet, Jongin too, so you guys know what's happening and that we're okay."

Jisung nodded before they bid their goodbyes, Jongin chiming in and Taemin appearing in the background with a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth, musering a nod of acnowledgement towards the camera and a loud, "Love you both." Coming from somewhere in the background, had to be Jungwoo, he managed to shout and still sound like he's talking softly. It was a cute trait of his. 

Jongin and Sehun walked hand in hand towards the car out of the bowling alley. 

\---

Sorry about all the ATLA references to non fans. That show is my obsession. I'll cut the references from now, I know how annoying references you don't understand can get. That's why I try to keep it low and to an understanding but it would be better to remove them from now on.


	16. Enter the Ninjas

Time had passed and Jongin had become a mediocre sword fighter. Wielding one sword, he was actually pretty good but with two he could manage. That was enough for Sehun. In the weeks they spent training Jongin had gone farther than anyone else would have in a regular class. 

But they were on a time schedule and were unable to dawdle and take time to learn techniques and manoeuvres. Although Sehun knew Jongin could go much farther in his training, they were out of time and Cha Min had challenged them to a duel. Thankfully, they would not have to fight whoever one on one, because Jongin most likely could not manage but they were given the chance to face this together as they were facing everything else together. 

Jongin was also trained in fighting so he was more than capable of fighting in that way, which would be a big advantage. 

They stood in an open terrain at the bottom of the cave, with their swords grasped tightly and a tense atmosphere in the air. 

Sehun could feel a sudden shift in the air, like an impending doom was out there. He was worried Jongin might not have noticed it, but one glance out of the corner of his eye and he could see that Jongin was tense and alert. 

Out of thin air, ninjas appeared. Yes, ninjas. Not people dressed as ninjas, full on silent mode quick, and agile moves all wrapped in black. While the black helped maintain the illusion of a shadow at night, it was a dead giveaway in broad daylight but that made no difference. It was clear they were trained ninjas. 

There was no need for quick and unseen movements here, Sehun and Jongin were there to fight them. They were not there to act unseen. 

There were about five of them, which worried Sehun. Could they possibly win against so many? He was surrounded by three while Jongin got two to deal with. Thankfully Sehun got more to deal with. 

The ninjas came out of nowhere throwing stars and ducking and dodging every swing of the swords. Sehun was spinning and slicing through the air, missing the ninjas. As he attacked one or sometimes two, thankful he had two swords, another would be jabbing at his body in quick moves. 

They were quick and skillful moves, meant to disable Sehun and while he was able to focus enough to move slightly each time, the moves unable to hit the correct spots, they were wearing on him and with his focus torn between dodging blow and trying to deliver blows, he was making no headway on either one. 

It didn't seem Jongin had it any easier. One had was hanging limp, having lost feeling due to his pressure point and joints being hit, rendered useless and he looked ragged already. 

Sehun summoned his strength and turned tail, running away. He couldn't take them on alone, the ninjas managed to split up and crowd both Sehun and Jongin but Sehun knew if they faced all five together, it might work better.

Sehun came charging through the defence the two ninjas around Jongin had, pushing through and coming to stand beside Jongin as the three tailing him joined in, caging them fully in a circle of black. 

"You protect me, I'll attack them. This is the only way." Sehun whispered to Jongin. Jongin nodded in acknowledgement before kicking away the sword he had dropped from his now lame arm. Thankfully none of the ninjas cared to pick it up.

Jongin feigned an attack, extending one leg out before spinning with his sword hand outstretched causing all the ninjas to jump away from the point of the sword as it passed them granting Sehun his needed moment of distraction. He flipped his sword before hitting one ninja on the head with a brutal force, then stuck the sword in the ground, jabbing the pressure points on the stunted ninjas neck causing him to drop on the floor in a heap. 

Sehun had to give it up to Lu Han. While Sehun enjoyed sword fighting, Lu Han trained with ninjas for a while. He taught Sehun some important points to hit and other moves, while Sehun taught him a bit about sword fighting in return. It seemed to pay off right at his moment. 

He whirled on another ninja, who had managed to swing a star at him, lodging it straight into his shoulder. It made wielding his sword harder but he grit his teeth and continued his fighting, he grabbed the sword he had stuck in the ground previously before swinging it around and and cutting through the air. 

His movement so unexpected to the ninja who was focusing on dodging blows from his other arm that worked relentlessly before he could see the other sword coming at him with a purpose. The sword swung and Sehun held back some of the force so the sword only managed to cut him a little bit and not completely take his arm off. 

The stunned ninja didn't have time to dodge Sehun's attack either. He protected his neck thinking Sehun would go for his pressure points as well but did not expect Sehun to jump forward and sweep a foot under his legs causing his to tumble forward. Sehun having dropped both swords caught him and hit his now exposed neck. 

He dropped the unconscious man, steering clear of the fighting and swords before whirling on the three that were left. Jongin having dropped his other sword managed to duck and whirl from their oncoming attacks. He had kept their attention off of Sehun making it possible for Sehun to take two out. 

It did cost Jongin who still had a limp arms, now along with a few cuts on his lip and swollen eye, Sehun could tell he was also moving with difficulty in one leg. 

It took a lot out of Jongin, but he managed to give Sehun the time and ability to knock to out. 

In a rush of anger and protectiveness, Sehun rushed at them, jabbing quickly with both hands at two of the ninjas, causing them to drop before both Jongin and the remaining ninja glanced up at him, not realizing he was there. 

The ninja looked around seeing his fellow ninjas sprawled out on the ground and knowing it was only a matter of time before he joined them. However, that did not stop him from giving it his all. Sehun swiftly slid to the floor, grabbing his swords, before tossing one to Jongin. Jongin caught it and Sehun then grabbed the remaining sword Jongin had tossed aside. 

Sehun knew Jongin needed to finish this with swords. He hoped Jongin had displayed enough skill with his sword fighting since this was their task. 

Jongin swung relentlessly, but this ninja was a tricky and sly little fella. Jongin could not hit him no matter what. Sehun then joined the flurry of attacks. Swingin both swords endlessly. Where one sword swung to the right, the other swung to the left, making it impossible to move without getting cut. He had the ninja cornered, Jongin came from behind raising the sword before swinging it straight at his neck. 

A blow with that amount of strength was sure to behead but at the last second Jongin stopped the sword short, it barely grazed the ninjas neck causing a small line of blood to well up, not even enough to cause it to leak. The amount of strength it took to stop a blow was difficult. Jongin's arms were quivering from the effort and he was grinding his teeth together.

He then mercilessly raised the sword and skillfully flipped it to have the pommel facing the guy this time, before conking him on the head hard enough to knock him out. 

"Whoa Jongin, I was trying not to hit that hard." Jongin sneered, "Not everyone is like you and knows how to knock a person out with a few well aimed points, Jackie Chan." 

Sehun looked slightly offended, for both himself and Jackie Chan but then he laughed knowing Jongin was just teasing him. They glanced around at the scattered bodies before Sehun pulled Jongin in towards him, with open arms, and an open mouth. 

He greeted Jongin with a somewhat sloppy and desperate kiss as soon as their bodies made contact. 

"As heartwarming and really gross as this is. That was brilliant, you guys managed to take on five of the most skilled and trained ninjas we have. It's actually pretty impressive and not only did Sehun display great skill with his fighting and sword fighting, so did you Jongin. You managed to fight skillfully with your swords and even knew when was the right time to abandon it. I was also pleasantly surprised to see the level of skill in that last blow, managing to stop at the last second is very difficult and not very practical because most are unable to stop themselves in time. You did! You guys have passed this test." Cha Min praised from where he was standing, away from harms way. 

He then ordered Sehun and Jongin to help him lug the bodies back up into the cave. It took them a couple trips as Sehun could only take one at a time and Jongin struggled a lot, what with one arm completely useless for the time being. They managed though, it took Sehun and Cha Min the time to take up two bodies each as it took for Jongin to struggle with one.

They reached the top and just waited for the effects of the jabs to wear off and the ninjas eventually woke up revealing that they were ninja vampires that lived in this very cave. While Jongin's arm finally gained some feeling. 

Cha Min brought blood, it was in a fresh bowl, "I got it from a human. Don't worry, I fed her the serum we gave Jongin. She didn't lose any blood, not really at least and she's still alive." Cha Min reassured, "She does have some bite marks thought, I couldn't resist all that fresh blood just taunting me." 

There was enough for Sehun and the five ninjas to drink and help speed up their healing process, Sehun didn't want to drink from the already injured Jongin and slow his healing process more. 

Cha Min also brought a rabbit for Jongin, one he caught. Jongin shrugged before peeling his clothes off in a corner and transforming. He then ate the rabbit meat before transforming back and putting in his clothes again. 

Sehun looked at his with confusion. "Why'd you transform?" Jongin just looked up at him before wiping a bit of blood from his jaw. He had only managed to smear it. 

"Raw rabbit meat tastes gross to me in human form. When I transform, my body changes, every basic function changes to that of a wold, including my taste buds. To my wolf form, raw meat tasted delicious and I can stomach it better, besides it will help my healing." 

Makes sense Sehun thought. He finished his blood before wiping his mouth and leaning in close to Jongin to lick the rabbit blood that was smeared from his mouth to his jaw in a rather sexual way. Jongin purred pulling Sehun in closer to him. 

They kind of awkwardly managed to cut the tension between them when they remembered they were not along and ended up just sitting cuddle up together. 

Proud of their first accomplishment and test passed. They were both eager for and scared for what was to come. They would find out soon. 

\---

I would love to continue this chapter. But I'm not sure what other kinds of tests they should be put through. If anyone has any ideas, I'm open to them. It might even help me think of some.


	17. Enter the Vampire's Tracking

Sehun and Jongin were both exhausted after their first trials. It physically took a lot of strength and what they expected for their upcoming trial was something similar, however, always expect the unexpected. 

Sehun awoke with a startle, and he hurriedly jumped up into a sitting position. He blearily opened his eyes and made out Cha Min's face from in front of him. He relaxed a bit, thinking there was no danger but when he looked to his side to see whether Jongin had awoken as well, he found the bed empty. There was coldness to the bed when Sehun lay his hand on the mattress and the bedding at the foot of the bed was ruffled and pulled out as if someone was dragged across it. 

Sehun glanced to Cha Min in fear and worry, not knowing what to think. Cha Min slowly shook his head as if to comfort Sehun while not withholding the truth. "Someone took him in the middle of the night, it appears to be other vampires who subdued him so as to not create a struggle or fight. They left a note declaring they do not believe in interbred marriages and tainting vampire blood any further than what you have already done. They declare that you prove your so called love and come find him before sundown or else they'll sacrifice him in a blood ritual." 

Sehun could not believe this was happening, how could people be so cruel and demanding? Who he loved was his business and no one else should have the right to tell him otherwise. Especially with some lame ass excuse of tainting his vampire bloodline. He knew what had become of the vampires, ones like him who detached from old customs was actually quite sad now that he had witnessed it himself but him being with Jongin didn't matter at all. 

If they wanted a pure bloodline they should worry about their own family and not all vampire kind. He was completely infuriated with the situation and he resolved to find Jongin no matter what and reak havoc upon these narrowminded fools and teach them not to interfere with anyone else. 

Sehun got out of the bed, Cha Min having moved out of his personal space and given him the chance to get dressed. Sehun quickly pulled on some stretchy clothes that did not limit his movement and quickly washed out his mouth before throwing two mints in his mouth not wanting to waste time. He grabbed his swords and a holster to put it in ready to shed blood and tears. 

He allowed his senses to heighten to their full capacity and went on alert. He did not have the scent capacity of a werewolf. able to distinguish scents with alarming confidence, but his sense of smell was exactly that of a humans, just on a larger radius. Thankfully, Jongin did have a higher smell than most things, given that his pheremones were much more than that of most living creatures.

Sehun attempted to follow it, but it was starting to become difficult and confusing. Jongin and him had spent a large amount of time in this very area training and so their scents were etched into the place thus making it hard to follow especially since Sehun already had to strain just to catch and distinguish his scent in the first place. 

He started to think more realistically and knew he had to go about tracking Jongin in a different way. He began to look for clues that would speak to him about Jongin's whereabouts. 

He jumped and leaped, running to arrive back in his room. The beginning of this whole ordeal seemed like the best place to start. He looked around the room. He saw that Jongin had indeed been sedated given the fact that he was dragged off the bed and the bedsheet only went in one direction indicating there was no struggle or fight from Jongin.

He looked on the ground and noticed something small laying there. Sehun was quite sure that the cave floor did not previously have anything and Jongin and him had been keeping the place quite tidy, especially given the limited number of items they brought along with them and the knowledge that this place was never meant to be their home and that they did not want to even remotely make it a home. Besides, they both felt as if home, the true meaning of the word -a safe haven, a place where you're protected, and loved, warmed by the very atmosphere- home for them was in each other. They provided each other with everything they ever needed and more. 

Sehun bent down to pick it up feeling slightly woozy. He still had enough energy and strength in him to last for hours, maybe more, but he knew that he was not currently at his strongest and that he hadn't fed from Jongin in a day. He only hoped that the physical strength Jongin gave him would be enough, although he knew his emotional support kept him strongest. 

In his hand was a small piece of stone. That in and of itself wasn't too strange and perhaps seemed like a common item to find and behold, especially in a cave. There were small stones and rocked everywhere, but this was a different material. It had a different colour than the cave walls which were dark in comparison to the bright stone, a different texture; smooth unlike the rough and jagged edges of the cave walls, and smelled like it had become part of a body of water. 

Stones typically smelled of earth, they smelled like moss and greenery, however this stone carried the smell of water, like when you pass by a river and can taste the water on the tip of your tongue, when you catch the scent of wildlife and berries, carried by misty air. 

Sehun bent down and checked the floor, he found more of these stones mixed in with ones that came from the cave. It seemed like whoever took Jongin brought in these stones with them. 

He had an inkling of where to go. There was a river not too far from the cave and he was sure he could trace them back from the source of water. 

He took off, running through the cave and then quite literally leaping from the mouth of the cave, not jumping from ledge to ledge, instead flying straight down, off a height too high to safely land, probably too high for a human to survive, but not too high for a vampire. 

He landed skidding a few feet away from the initial drop, and immediately, his knees buckled and he surged forward, flailing around trying to summon his balance before he fell face first on the ground scraping his chin on a sharp rock. It punctured the skin -not as deeply as his ego was from that fall and fail- causing a bleeding gash to form. He winced and attempted to stand up, this time being successful, before brushing off dirt from his clothes and wiping the blood from his chin. 

His energy and abilities were all in mediocre form -he'd like to think if he was in his best form he could have easily landed that jump and took off in a cool run like he envisioned- but his healing capabilites were stalling, this wound probably would not heal completely until he got blood. Sehun normally would have used a blood bag by now, but those were finished and the vampires told him he now needed to rely solely on Jongin to feed, especially given that there was no risk associated to drinking large amounts of his life blood. 

Sehun was going again, running as if nothing could slow him down. He ran and jumped, only tripping and falling a total of three -five, tell no one- more times. What were those fallen tree trunks even doing? He wondered, finally skidding to a stop in front of the river. 

He looked around diligently, trying to find clues that would help him, even going so far as to sniff the air a few times for good measure, but came up short. He followed the river and wondered what was just around the river bend~ He even broke into song, pretending he was Pocahontas. 

Luckily he did spot something fishy, literally. There was a couple of dead fish lying on the ground, they were pulled out of the water it appeared and were left to flop down on the ground a few feet away from the water. Sehun walked over to them and observed they were killed by puncture wounds, it appeared to be claws that cut through but Sehun knew better, on one side was four evenly spaced puncture wounds and on the other was one, more towards one side of the fish. 

This was done by something with opposable thumbs, but clearly had claws. Jongin. Only a werewolf could semi transform, allowing claws to grow from their human hands, thus creating the strange and almost incomprehensible marks. Jongin had left this for him on purpose and the fish were laid off a few feet from each other. They were strategically placed, and if Sehun put them back exactly where they were -he only allowed himself a moment to feel sad for the fish- they lead away from the river and northeast from the cave. 

He followed the direction the fish lead in and began to slow his pace down, not wanting to miss anymore important clues. He noticed a few of the trees had four lines of claw marks dragged horizontally across from it, and this confirmed to Sehun that he was indeed heading in the right direction. He could even faintly detect Jongin's pheremones, but it was hard to pinpoint where it was coming from since the wind was blowing strongly in all directions. 

Sehun noticed the claw marks only lasted a little while. Jongin must have regained consciousness and fought back by the river, even drugged -most probably they drugged him to get him out of bed- before they were able to subdue him again, but not easily, it took them until entering the forest, and even then, more time than that judging by the trees. Sehun thought smugly, before his emotions turned dark and he realized angrily that they must have drugged him again and swore he would hurt anyone who hurt Jongin ten times over. 

He carefully and warily walked in the forest, until he came to an area that looked strange. Upon first glance no one would think anything of it, but when scrutinized carefully, with Sehun being wary of his surroundings and looking for anything out of the ordinary it was clear to see. This place was staged to look like the rest of the forest area, and it was done with such detail and planning that it began to look suspicious. While the leaves on the other trees were beginning to change colours at the very tips, these trees were still green and fresh, they also had much straighter trunks and wider reaching branches than the other trees. The trees with bent trunks and gnarled and tangled branches. Marks of animals and damage taken in stride as compared to the perfection and pristine that was the area Sehun was currently standing in. 

Worst of all, the very ground, the foundation felt different, strange. Like it was pretending to be something it wasn't. As if it was a clever little thing used to telling lies about itself to innocent and disbelieving creatures. As if the very ground posed for innocence when it wanted nothing more than to open up and swallow anyone stupid enough to fall for its treacherous lies. 

That's it. Sehun bent down and pawed at the ground until it revealed a hole big enough to stick his hand through. He reached as far down as he could go, but felt no bottom. He drew a strong and steady breath before beating down on the ground hard enough to shake it. To expose it for the liar and monster that it was. The ground gave away and revealed a long hole. It had a bottom, that much Sehun could see, but it was far enough that no human could even see it. 

Sehun drew in another breath and dropped himself into the hole, trusting himself because with that initial breath, he could taste Jongin's pheremones and knew with every inch of himself that Jongin was here. It was also nearing sundown, he had no time to wait, Jongin's demise could very well be soon and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer, he could feel his energy draining slowly and doubted he could even wield his swords properly, let alone best who knows how many men and he couldn't count on Jongin's strength because who knows what kind of state he'll even be in. 

He landed with a thud, managing to actually land on two feet this time, sliding a bit forward because of the momentum but using that to his advantage to drive himself forward even faster than before, wanting to get there in time. He didn't know how much farther down this underground tunnel Jongin could be. 

It was dark, it had been pitch black for a while since he ran away from the hole he jumped in, the one providing him some semblance of daylight but as he ran deeper into the tunnel, light was beginning to seep into his vision again, but this was no sun or moon light. Instead it was firelight and as he got close to the source, Jongin's face came into view. His heart leaped for joy before he noticed all the bruises and blood that also came into view along with his beautiful face. His mouth was gagged and he was forced down onto his hands and knees in a kneeling position, with his hands and feet tied behind his back. Sehun felt his heart clench in pain. 

He roared his pain out, expressing his sadness and rage for the state Jongin was in, wanting to kill somebody. Before he could do anything, Jongin's binds were cut from a person who emerged from the shadows, but who's face could not be seen in the limited light. This person was aware of that and knew how to keep this to their advantage and remain a mystery. 

Once Jongin was free and ungagged, he was harshly pulled up and then pushed towards Sehun's direction. He came tumbling into Sehun who just barely managed to take the brunt of his weight and keep them both standing upright. Sehun was ready to unleash his pent up rage and frustration onto these savage asswipes leaving it easy for Jongin to take hold of his face and press a firm and insisting kiss onto his lips.

Sehun was confused by this action and didn't know how to respond to the kiss but eventually melted in Jongin's embrace and returned the passion Jongin was giving him. 

Jongin pulled away looking happy and dazed. Sehun frowned despite himself, "Are you okay? I WILL KILL THESE ASSHOLES! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHO TO LOVE? TO TEST MY LOVE?" He roared. 

Before Sehun could rush into hurting them, Jongin held his arm firmly and pulled him back, shaking his head. The mystery person finally came into view, revealing a familiar face. It was Cha Min. "Congratulations, you have passed your second test. A test that was not in fact out of wanting to test your love for each other. We could care less who you choose to let shove their dick in you. This is just another test of ours."

Sehun was dumbfounded, he chose to ignore the dick comment though. "I understand the end result is my salvation and I guess Jongin's freedom from you guys" Sehun muttered the last part, "but did you really have to hurt him?"

Jongin smiled. "This is all makeup. I don't have the slightest injury. Although me leaving clues for you was not in their plan. Although Cha Min mentioned it shows how well we work and since we're both being tested it only helps us. They did give me sleeping medicine to knock me out in the morning when the took me and again when they saw me leaving the clues. Said that they couldn't make it to easy. They also didn't leave any clues on purpose so you were able to rely on yourself and me to find me again. I love you Sehun. I also love that you worry for me when you're not in the greatest shape yourself. Just look at your face! We're going to find our way out of this tunnel, get back to the cave, where you will feed and rest." Jongin said. 

Sehun nodded in agreement, before intertwining their fingers and leaning into Jongin, returning home. 

\--

I know this is a couple days late. I'm trying to stick to a weekly schedule if you've noticed. But yesterday was difficult for me, I only got to write around 500 words and most of today I had this splitting headache so I am only writing now. I apologize for being late though...


	18. Enter the Wolf's Tribulations

Jongin had just opened his eyes, feeling well rested and satisfied. Thankfully, Sehun was able to regain his strength after he drank from Jongin and they returned to the cave. Jongin was extremely proud of how well Sehun did in finding him. 

Cha Min had stated that they were nearly towards the end of their journey and gaining the key to saving Sehun's life and curing his supposed incurable disease. 

Jongin was relieved and hoped they would be able to get through the rest without a hitch and go back to their lives. As much of a great experience this was and a complete eye opener, he wanted nothing more than for Sehun to be healthy and for them to be surrounded by their family once again. 

Jongin wasn't surprised to find Sehun's half of the bed empty as he heard him get up earlier, but it had been a while and Jongin was wondering where he was and what he was up to. He decided to get up and search for Sehun when Cha Min came wondering into the room and flopped down on the bed before he threw a leg over Jongin. 

Jongin didn't particularly care that he was being touched but he was confused as to why he was being touched. His answer eventually came from Cha Min, "I always wondered why some vampires were just so attracted to werewolves but I think I get it. You all are just so warm that it's comforting. I wouldn't mind being surrounded by this warmth."

Jongin just shook his head slightly before wiggling slightly to avoid Cha Min's knee touching his crotch since it was awfully close. "Do you know where Sehun is?" He asked. 

Cha Min nodded, "Yes, but I'm adraid that I cannot tell you. It's time for your test, and because we already tried the whole kidnapping scheme already and doing it again would just be too obvious... Yes we have him and he's perfectly safe, but you still have to find and rescue him. Good luck." Cha Min stated before promptly getting up. 

"Aren't you coming?" He asked Jongin. Jongin simply sighed and shook his head, not really wanting to deal with this. Cha Min noticed how weary Jongin appeared before a sincere smile graced his lips, "Don't worry Jongin, this is the last test. I also think it's a fairly easy one. Sehun got to choose this time, it's more of a quiz/mystery." 

Jongin immediately perked up at the prospect of going home and easily finishing this test. He threw the blanket off of himself before following Cha Min. They went deeper into the cave, "Oh by the way, we did have to find a way to spice things up since knowing Sehun is safe might cause you to be too easygoing so every thirty minutes that go by, there will be some injury inflicted on Sehun. Since his healing capabilities are low due to his disease, only your blood can heal him -as you're aware already- so until you find him he will feel the pain of each injury. It's been twenty-six minutes since we've taken him by now. You take a long time to wake up." 

Jongin grit his teeth and clenched his fists having to hold himself back from ripping into Cha Min knowing he needed the man in order to find Sehun. He promised himself he would hurt him accordingly when he saw what Sehun looked like. It seemed these assholes didn't care to hurt Jongin, only Sehun. Maybe it had to do with proving the strength of vampires among themselves or it was a test within itself to see Sehun's worthiness. Whatever it was, it made Jongin's blood boil and only proved to aggravate him. 

"You must travel to where you first connected and therein lies a clue. Again, Sehun got to choose the clues and where to go, so only you will know the answers."

Jongin didn't take very long to figure it out. He knows that a connection was made between the two of them that day in the forest. Where they first learned about each other and where they first kissed. He was aware Sehun must not have actually meant that exact forest but the forest beyond the caves. The problem was which forest, there was the one that cut through to the small town, the one that they originally came through and the one opposite the caves. 

Jongin forced himself to think knowing Sehun left the clue hidden somewhere in the message. That's when it hit him, he remembered talking about how that forest they danced in showed the stars clearly due to it's lack of light pollution. The forest near the town and the one they came through both had humans living beyond their borders and had some influence of light pollution while the one opposite the caves was untouched. 

Jongin rushed out of the caves and towards the aforementioned forest. He looked around, searching for any clues not knowing where or what it could be when his eye caught a glimpse of something bright red. He rushed towards it before recognizing it as a boxing glove. 

He racked his brain for any clue of what this could possibly mean. The boxing ring was where he first witnessed Sehun's grace and ferocity as a fighter but that was no clue. It was where he beat the odds and won against Leon, a man much stronger and bigger than him. Wait, Leon. If Jongin recalled correctly, there was a lion statue he had seen somewhere in the caves when he and Sehun explored one day. Sehun could be referring to Leon which could mean Lion. 

Jongin decided to try it and if it failed he would try and think of whatever else Sehun could have meant. He ran back to the caves wondering why Sehun left such vague clues rather than being straightforward and why he would be so back and forth, knowing Jongin would be wasting precious time in doing so.

He came to the conclusion that although Sehun created the clues, he must have been told what to do in order to make it challenging for Jongin since he was quite aware of how they operated with their tests and mind games. Jongin was beginning to get desperate knowing he wasted twenty something minutes already and that they would torture Sehun again soon.

He ripped into whatever speed he possessed and sped back to the cave before ferally hopping up and looking for the lion statue.

He ran into an empty room that he thought had the lion statue inside and began to feel dejected upon getting the clue wrong. Jongin wended his way outside and was about to head back when he caught a glimpse of stone. Aha so it was in the room next to the one I entered Jongin thought. 

He walked into the room and studied the lion for any clues. When he looked up at the lion's face he could clearly see traces of eyeliner smudged onto the eyes of the lion. Jongin smirked remembering the only time Sehun wore eyeliner. It was when those annoying ass girls in school kept berating and bothering Sehun, claiming he stole Jongin from them. 

Not only were they all far from Jongin's type, he preferred when someone chose to let more natural beauty shine rather than wear loads of makeup although it was their choice. He also had no attraction to women, he was ass all the way, and Sehun had the best ass he'd ever seen. Those women never stood a chance against him.

Especially on that day with his eyes lightly lined in kohl and those tight articles of clothing. If Jongin remember correctly he had borrowed the clothes from Sehun and Baekhyun and had returned them as promised but Jongin went to them to ask where they got the clothes from and bought exacts for Sehun. He had even forced Sehun to pack it to bring with them here. He could recall Sehun asking, "And what will I be doing wearing this?" Jongin had just smirked, "Hopefully me!" Sehun scoffed scornfully, "In the car or in the caves?" Jongin laughed, "No, I'm just kidding. I would like to see you wear this when you're all better. So you'll look as good as you feel." Upon hearing this Sehun had smiled and given Jongin a loving kiss. 

Jongin jumped up into the air a few times. His hunch about the lion wasn't wrong after all and he knew where the clothes were hiding. They were in Sehun's bag back in their room which wasn't too far from here. 

He zoomed back to their room and opened Sehun's bag before dumping the contents onto the bed not wanting to waste time looking through everything and most likely missing it. He began to push everything apart to separate it promising he'd clean it all up once Sehun was back in his arms again and pulled a shirt away from his boxers when a zip loc bag came into view. Jongin saw a glimpse of his name and curiousity got the better of him causing him to pick the bag up. Preparations for when Jongin and I find the "right" moment the bag read. Jongin then looked at the actual content of the bag and saw condoms and lube to his surprise. 

He felt nothing but embarrassment and happiness. He was happy that Sehun was smart enough to be prepared since it would suck if they had to stop due to lack of a condom. They weren't risking pregnancy, especially with high conception rates between werewolf-vampire breeding. 

He buried the bag back in between Sehun's clothes not planning to say anything about finding it but not planning to lie if asked about it either. He finally spotted the clothes he was looking for outside of the pile of clothes. It was thrown across the floor where Jongin failed to notice it. It seems Sehun thought to leave it out where Jongin would notice and not waste time going through his bag but alas Jongin was an idiot. 

He went to pick up the clothes and noticed nothing strange about it. He pushed his hands in the pockets in turn and eventually his hand closed around something. It was a small keychain with a bowling pin. 

Jongin felt himself become tense because if they had taken Sehun to the bowling arena it was an hour or more away and that just meant more pain for Sehun. He figured the vampires weren't that sadistic and had to be hiding him nearby, especially since humans lived in that town and they would want to avoid torturing Sehun in such a way and risk human laws. The ancient vampires also tended to avoid human contact as much as possible, humans were just something to satiate their hunger with. Although Cha Min and the others didn't kill, that didn't mean that they harbored affection towards humans.

Jongin suddenly wished he could just sniff Sehun out. He knew that would be impossible since Sehun's scent was etched all over the place due to them living here and to track his fresh scent would take a while, besides, he knew that he would fail if he cheated this test and since this was the last test he didn't want to take the chance they wouldn't cure Sehun and they would kill him. 

He tried to remember what they did that night but came up pretty empty, all they did was bowl really, they also talked to their family members for the first time since coming here. Jongin decided to go with it, he would call Jisung -they were given the internet password- and see if Sehun had contacted him. 

Jongin pressed call and waited impatiently, finally after a while the call picked up and Jisung's face came into view. He seemed to be in school, of course it was the middle of the day. "I just excused myself out of class to answer the call, that's why I took so long." Jisung explained before being asked. Jongin nodded his head. "I'm a bit caught up in something right now myself, but I need to ask if Sehun left you any odd messages." 

Jisung had a look of confusion befall him, "Yeah he texted me with 'where we first entered' and it didn't really have a context but I thought maybe he sent it by mistake." Jongin lit up, "It wasn't a mistake, it was meant for me. I know you're probably confused but this just means we'll be coming home soon and we'll explain later. Okay, gotta go." Jongin spoke quickly barely hearing a "Bye" in response before cutting off the call and pushing his phone back into his pocket. 

Sehun had to be referring to where they first entered in the cave and knew he meant the lounge room they had seen a few vampires inside watching TV and playing games. It was near the mouth of the cave. He skidded to a halt in front the room and whirled himself in by holding onto a side of the cave and was met with the sight of Sehun. Jongin never would have tracked his scent that easily since they had been in that area many times and his scent was strong there due to being there a lot.

He almost sighed in relief before he noticed the small but deep cuts -as if he was stabbed repeatedly- that littered his bare torso. Sehun smiled widely upon catching sight of Jongin and the picture of his smile compared to his body shouldn't make sense. Jongin dropped to his knees before Sehun with tears welling up in his eyes before he gently took hold of him and offered his neck. 

Sehun well aware of the fact that Jongin wouldn't be able to relax until Sehun was healed, readily drank from Jongin until he could feel the wounds closing off. A female vampire by the name of Min Hwa, passed a wet cloth to Jongin who wiped the dried and fresh blood alike off from Sehun before she handed Sehun a shirt which he gratefully took. 

As soon as Sehun was deemed okay, Jongin went into a fit of fury. "I'm going to murder that bastard Cha Min and whoever laid their filthy hands on you." Sehun smiled and tried to placate Jongin, "I'm okay, they numbed me so as to not feel the pain and while they claimed they didn't want to hurt me they had to motivate you and also stay true to their word. I didn't feel anything, well anything but the sweet taste of you." 

Jongin held him tighter, "If you think my blood tastes good just wait till you taste my-" "That's more than enough Jongin." Cha Min interrupted. 

Cha Min then smiled a fatherly smile down at the two of them. "Congratulations! Jongin your life is no longer in danger, we will let you go freely since you've passed and Sehun, tomorrow we'll hold a ceremony and give you the cure. You'll be just as danger free and alive as Jongin. 

They smiled to each other before they both collapsed in a fit of gleeful laughs tightening their holds on each other. They did it. Together. 

\---  
Sorry it's a bit late, but I've had a horrible flu these past few days and just didn't have the energy to write.


	19. Enter the Vampire's Victory

Sehun awoke with a renewed vigour. Today was the day he would finally be cured of this wretched disease and he would finally be able to return to his family. 

He turned over in bed rolling right on top of Jongin causing him to groan before opening his eyes and holding him even tighter. 

He grabbed Jongin's face in both hands and lay a wet smooch onto his lips before burying his face in Jongin's chest and giggling in glee. Jongin just tightened his hold on him and giggled with him, not believing things could ever be quite so simple. 

They reluctantly got up, wanting to remain in this little blissful bubble they were in but also being too eager to get back home. They got up leaning on each other and smiling, getting ready while holding hands, not even breaking their hold only switching hands when needed and helping each other get dressed. They didn't want to be apart even for a little bit. 

They grasped hands tightly when they were finally dressed -Sehun was wearing the clothes Jongin had bought as a replica of the outfit he wore that day in the cafeteria- tight black shirt with tight ripped jeans, looking hot as hell. 

Jongin was wearing something similar but was busy admiring the way the jeans shaped Sehun's ass. It was always nice to see it but Sehun usually wore long shirts that covered it. 

They were heading outside the cave to the designated meeting place where Sehun would receive the cure for the valinean disease. 

As soon as they both reached the bottom they saw all of the vampires that lived in the cave waiting for them. They all gathered around in groups and clusters before everything quieted down as they caught sight of Sehun. 

Cha Min appeared and quickly grabbed hold of Sehun before putting an arm around his shoulders and holding him in place. "We're going to cure him today." 

There was the sound of cheers echoing throughout the place as everyone rejoiced for their vampire brother. "Now Sehun, I will explain something first." 

Sehun nodded indicating that Cha Min should continue. "We made you go through the tests to know for sure whether or not you are trustworthy. The only was to cure the disease is to drink blood from every clansmen of an ancient vampire clan. We will all allow you to drink from us and the conjoined forces of our blood will help to defeat the effects of the disease. We're not sure why it works this way but it does and you will never have to drink from us again either. I'm sure you understand why we had to test you, knowing others with this knowledge might just attack us and kill us for our blood and its strange properties. This is also why we had to subject Jongin to testing as well since he would also know. You guys must promise to keep the cure a secret, if you ever come across someone else with the disease you can explain we have the cure but it's out decision to let them have it or not. Do you accept." 

Sehun and Jongin both nodded, finally understanding why all of these events were necessary. They were then led to a starting point where Cha Min and all the vampires fell into a line, each one extending a wrist forward and upwards in a way that Sehun could drink from. 

Sehun felt touched that they would be so willing to do this for him, regardless of testing or not. The testing was to gauge his character and he was deemed a good person. That meant a lot to him, especially since they passed Jongin as well and he took hold of each wrist firmly before taking only a mouthful from each. By the end of it, he felt no different physically yet he felt strong and warm from the touching actions. 

"It will kill the disease, but it will cause no discomfort or pain. You will simply be able to go back to everyday life and trust that this blood will save it. If you guys ever wish to visit you are more than welcome to come. Bring any future kids you may have as well. 

Jongin and Sehun laughed at that, "We will. After all we owe you any future we may have." Jongin said before reaching out and hugging each and every person. By the end of it, he had tears welling up in his eyes and had to take hold of Sehun before hiding his face in the crook of Sehun's neck and allowing the sobs to take hold of him. 

It didn't take much more for Sehun to begin crying and they bid their goodbyes and expressed such heartfelt gratefulness as they walked away and got into the car about to head back home. 

Sehun fell asleep for most of the car ride before Jongin woke him up to switch, feeling tired from crying himself. 

They reached home around mid afternoon, having stopped off at a small diner to eat before they finally pulled up to the front of Jongin's house. 

Before they could even step outside safely, Taemin, Jungwoo, and Jisung came barelling out the door and racing to their car. Taemin and Jungwoo both ripped the door open in a haste before herding Sehun and Jongin out of the car and squishing them in between the three of them as they had a strange sort of group hug.

Sehun burst out in tears again. He knew Jungwoo and Taemin would have been worried about Jongin's safety and well being especially after hearing he could have been killed had he failed any tests -Jongin told them, not wanting to hide such crucial information from his family- but he didn't expect them to care so much for him and the fact that they cared so deeply for him and looking at Jisung hold both him and Jongin so tight, he knew then that they had already become a family. He loved these boys and could feel them reciprocate his love.

They all held each other even closer now as everyone else proceeded to burst into tears. Eventually they all made their way inside and to Sehun and Jongin's utter surpise, the rest of their unconventional but fully functional family members were waiting for them. Sehun's mother and step father, Sehun's father, Lu Han, Jongin's mother and father along with Jungwoo's father and mother (RE; Jongin's mother and Jungwoo's father are Taemin's parents.)

"Wh-what are you all doing here Sehun managed to stutter out. Lu Han spoke first, "The moment Jisung told us you'd be back anytime soon Dad and I decided to come and Mom and Uncle came here right after you had left." Sehun went to his mother and Jisung's father first and hugged them both before collapsing into his father's arms and remaining in his protective and strong embrace. "My baby boy you scared the shit out of me. I was going out of my mind not knowing what to do when Jisoo (Jisung's dad) told you about the ancient vampires. I'm so grateful to him and so damn relieved I get to hold you in my arms again." Sehun gripped him tighter while reaching out a hand to Lu Han. He was going to hug his brother but he wanted his daddy to hold him just a little longer.

"How did you guys manage to get the cure and what was the cure?" Jisoo asked. Jongin answered realizing Sehun had no plans of leaving his father's embrace. "Well, we went through a series of tests that the vampires put us through in order to test our worthiness and we were able to push through with perseverance, long training and hard work. As for what the cure is I can't say. We're sworn to secrecy but were given permission to tell others about the vampires having a cure. That's all you guys can know." Jongin knew this was his family and trusted them not to say anything but he also wanted to protect this and truly never tell anyone. Only Sehun and him will know the cure since it was safer like this in the long run. 

Sehun finally detached himself from his father and threw himself across Lu Han's lap before greeting Jongin's parents ashamed of himself for getting to them so late. Jungwoo's mother and father were kind and so was Jongin's mother, however Jongin's father held Sehun's hands and bowed his head, "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I was only thinking of Jongin when I told him to find somebody else and it was extremely insensitive of me. I also tested your feelings for my son when I heard of this journey to heal you and again I only thought of my son's safety. This was selfish and wrong of me, especially since you are to become my son-in-law and I hope to make you feel like true family since you are and you will be. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me. 

Sehun just pulled the man in for a hug. "There's nothing to forgive, you acted in your son's best interests so I had no reason to be upset, as for feeling hurt. Well, your son fixed that since he does not allow me to feel even the slightest bit sad. I'm happy with him, so truly what's in his best interests will always benefit me." Jongin pulled Sehun away from his father before swiftly kissing him and letting go again. 

The house eventually settled and everyone went to sleep, Jisung, Jungwoo, Taemin, Sehun and Jongin all ended up in Taemin's room since it was the biggest. The had a couple blow up mattresses littering the floor, Sehun and Jongin took one while Jisung took the other and Jungwoo slept on the bed with Taemin. Jongin's parents were in his room- thankfully, the bed they ordered was here and their brothers set it up for them- while Jungwoo's parents slept in his room and Jisung's parents were in his room. That left the guest room for Sehun's dad and Lu Han who had no qualms about sharing. 

Sehun was a bit sad not to see his step-mom whom he called mama and lived with, but his father had explained that while she wanted to come as well they were both aware someone had to oversee their clan, with Sehun gone, Lu Han gone and them wanting to go she urged her husband to go and said she would come visit once his dad went back. Lu Han's fiancee was also unable to get time off work and promised to come later on as she and Sehun saw each other well when he was living with his father and they got along well. 

The night managed to be a peaceful one but the same could not be said for the morning as a more than full house woke up and they all crowded into the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone ended up making and eating their own breakfast since it was completely chaotic before the five boys living there, had to leave for school.

Sehun and Jongin stopped in to explain their situation-they had given prior notice before leaving- and were thankfully given an exception and were able to finish the year and graduate on time once they completed some extra credit work, the teachers gave them seperate assignments and were understanding to them missing a while but they were given a fair schedule. 

They continued about their day, getting back into the swing of school before the ever apparent Yifan made his appearance towards lunch time. 

He immediately enveloped Sehun in a hug before sighing loudly. "Jisung told me what happened." Sehun hugged him back and Jongin just let it happen, not particularly bothered given the circumstances before Yifan let Sehun go and he latched himself onto Jongin. "Thank you Jongin. I'll officially bow out now. I think it's time for me to understand that Sehun's moved on and that you're an amazing guy he's found." 

Jongin blushed, "Yeah of course I am."

It's safe to say later that day after school Sehun and Jongin headed into the forest to spend some time together and the timing was finally right -Sehun had even walked with his emergency sex bag of the necessities in his backpack- and they finally had sex.


	20. Enter the Wolf's Wedding

It had been a couple weeks since Sehun and Jongin returned from the caves and Sehun's condition was steadily improving. He was able to heal on his own now, without needing to drink the amount of blood he was drinking now reducing the amount, he was not tired all the time anymore and he was a lot stronger. All in all, he was much healthier and he trusted his disease was cured but he had an appointment with the doctor who had diagnosed him originally and was going to get tested today just to verify the progression of his health. 

At this point he completely trusted and believed in the truth of him being cured after having spent time with the ancient vampires and he knew they would not lie or give him false hopes. 

He had gotten back into the rhythm of school and so did Jongin. Thankfully, due to the arrangement they were not swimming in missed work and were able to continue at a comfortable pace. Not necessarily a reasonable pace because it was still school but not much worse than regular school, it was pretty much the same.

School had finished for the day and Sehun was currently walking beside Jongin on their way to the hospital. They were both calm and quiet, just basking in each other's presence. They were both just enjoying the warmth, and everything else the day had to offer. 

Jongin had closed his eyes a while agoe trusting his hold on Sehun and Sehun himself to keep him upright and avoid bumping into any objects. He finally opened his eyes and looked towards Sehun with a sweet smile gracing his beautiful face. "You nervous babe?" 

Sehun returned the smile and shook his head, "No, I'm not nervous. I trust the vampires having told the truth and even if it for some reason didn't work I'm content just knowing we tried our best, that we tackled this together, and that I got to spend every precious moment I ever did with you." 

Jongin twirled Sehun around and into his arms before he grabbed ahold of him and lifted him high up, wrapping his arms tightly around him and kissing the ever living life out of- correction, Jongin was trying to kiss life into him. "Baby I'm not giving up just yet. We have so much to do together still and there's no way I'm going to find someone else who sings as badly as you." 

Sehun laughed, kissing him back wildly. "I sing perfectly fine, thank you and I never said anything about giving up. I might just have to drain our stupid math teacher of her blood and hope the amount of poison she spews every day has cleaned out and purified her system to cure me."

Jongin bust out into what most people -not Sehun- would consider and unattractive laugh. "Yeah, she's completely awful isn't she?" before they settled down and continued making their way to their destination in a happy mood.

When they reached the hospital they only had to wait a little while for the doctor to finish up with a patient he was seeing before going in. The doctor checked Sehun's vitals and response before drawing some blood. He was going to run the test to check for valinean which again would not show results until later in the day as it took some time and he gave Sehun another blood cookie which he gratefully and easily accepted this time. 

While Sehun munched on his cookie, Jongin helped gather his things. They thanked the doctor for his help and then went on their way. As they walked back home they stopped into a store, specifically a jewelery store. 

They had made a decision, their end result would be the same regardless so they went ahead with their plan. They then decided to stop off again on their way home and buy some ice cream which they leisurely ate.

By the time they reached home after taking their sweet time, they realized that the doctor would call with results soon enough. Their family members were all still here and the sleeping position was now slightly awkward for the two of them.

They had finally had sex and were hungry for each other a lot more, made worse by them sleeping close together on the same bed but being unable to do anything with three others present in the room. At this point it felt like torture but they were still happy to be surrounded by their brothers nonetheless. 

That didn't mean that they left everything as is. They often snuck off to the forest and now, Sehun and Jungwoo shared a bed while Jongin slept with Taemin on his bed. Jisung would have slept with Sehun but he claimed his blow up bed was placed closer to the wall outlet and he didn't want to give that up. While they could plausibly both sleep near the outlet it was impossible since only the single blowup bed could fit in that small space while the double Sehun was sleeping on couldn't. Jungwoo and Sehun both liked to cuddle so it worked out well in the end. 

They greeted everyone at home and saw that most of their family was engaged in playing board games, well they seemed to be taking these games rather serious and so Jongin and Sehun gladly jumped in and began to play.

Time passed while they played, laughed, screamed and nearly flipped tables -monopoly was involved- when Sehun's phone eventually rang. Everyone quieted down when Sehun said it was the doctor calling before he answered and put it on speaker as everyone waited in a tense silence. 

The doctor's voice was eventually heard over the speaker, "Congratulations Sehun. It seems that you've found a way to cure an incurable disease. I'm happy for you."

Sehun thanked the doctor before bidding him a goodbye and hanging up. Promptly after ending the call, everyone broke out into a chorus of shouts, some being extremely happy while others were just relieved.

Sehun glanced at Jongin out of the corner of his eye and saw him nod before reaching his hand into his pocket before finding and pulling out the desired object. He signalled that he wanted to speak before he located and grasped Jongin's hand gaining the strength and courage he needed.

"Jongin and I talked and we decided that it makes absolutely no sense to wait and so we're getting married as soon as possible. I mean, we're already living together and were practically engaged and there's no logical reason to postpone getting married. It's not as if we'll be unable to live our lives just because we're married so we are just going to go ahead and do so."

Jongin chimed in now, "After everything that's happened, we don't need to spend more time together to see if we're right for each other. We've proven that we can face adversity together and succeed. Right now we just want to be able to hold a small wedding and officially and legally prove our love for each other. We hope you all agree, although it won't change our minds or decision, it would mean everything to have your support." 

The room remained silent as Jongin and Sehun fiddled nervously before everyone began to shout at once in a chorus of happy and excited murmurs. Sehun's dad spoke up first, "Of course. Lu Han might be a bit jealous that his younger brother is getting married before him though, but I know we're both happy." Sehun's mom had burst into tears before smiling and nodding along to what her ex-husband was saying. His step father had a huge grin plastered on as well.

Lu Han hugged them both before whispering into Jongin's ear, "Don't let this pretty face and slim body fool you. I'll wreck you if the need arises." which caused Jongin to shudder but he wasn't the least bit worried since he had already promised himself that he would alway treat Sehun right. He knew that fights and arguments were inevitable but he also knew so was their love. The iron had already stamped them and left a burning mark that he would never be able to rid himself of. 

"I have another son." Came Jongin's father before him while his mother congratulated Sehun. Jungwoo's parents came next (Taemin's dad and step mom) hugging them both and wishing them happiness. 

Jisung had grabbed them both and forced a long hug out of them before Jungwoo and Taemin joined, ending with the five of them all sort of laying on top of each other in a heap, it wasn't the least bit awkward despite anything. 

Finally, Jungwoo grabbed Sehun's left hand and lifted in high into the air for everyone to see and notice the shiny new engagement ring on his finger. This caused everyone to get into another loud debate which Sehun and Jongin loved since it showed their family for all they are. Loud and weird.

Jongin shouted out for everyone to hear, "We bought it today while we were planning to break the news to everyone so chill."

Jongin's mother finally spoke up, "How could you take the boy with you to buy his own engagement ring?" 

Sehun just laughed while Jongin hurried to explain himself. "I wanted to do it with him. It symbolizes our love so it should be something of our choosing and something we both agree on. We got this far together so it only made sense." Jongin's mother nodded in approval loving Jongin's inentions and how flabbergasted he got trying to explain. 

"How soon is as soon as possible?" Jungwoo and Taemin's father asked, while the parents all nodded along wanting to know.

Sehun hummed thinking about it, "After graduation, we'd like it to be sooner but school is a pain in the ass. We don't have much longer to wait anyways so we should all plan, yes all, we'd like you guys involved, and wait until then. Although we both would prefer having something small and intimate with our close family and friends." 

Everyone agreed to that and they all went back to their games feeling relaxed and at peace after hearing Sehun would be alright. 

Eventually, in the middle of a game Jungwoo spoke up. "I hope you're not pregnant Sehun because then that would put a whole different perspective on wanting to get married so fast. I mean, we're all aware of why you both spend so much damn time in the woods anyway."

This caught everyone's attention as Lu Han choked on the water he was drinking, glass to his lips and Sehun's father looked bewildered. "How could Sehun be pregnant? They had sex? They have sex in the woods? Wait, my baby's no longer a virgin?! Jongin I'm going to hurt you for touching my baby boy so soon!"

Jongin was officially shitting himself in fear of the angry vampire clan leader while Sehun stifled his laughter and embarrassment not wanting his father to know of the fact his virginity had been long gone for a while now. Lu Han looked like he couldn't believe his father could be so dense and Jisung was losing his shit rolling around on the ground silently laughing with tears rolling down his face.

"N-no. I don't know what Jungwoo's talking about sir. We only go into the woods to dance since we both enjoy it and there's a lot of space out there." Jongin stuttered out. It wasn't a complete lie but the nervous look on his face caused Sehun to join Jisung in his laughing fit on the floor while Jungwoo had a smug look on his face showing he was proud of creating the mess he did.

It took Sehun's mother calming down her ex-husband and taking him away before he beat the shit out of Jongin. Sehun's mother knew when he had first lost his virginity since he had told his mom sparing her the details. She was understanding and only advised Sehun be cautious as she was ever the voice of reason and sanity. 

They looked forward to a chaotic wedding, it would be a sweet chaos as always. 

\---

As a reader I would always think authors went into such detail and used uneccessary extra words to add to the description and help create a more vivid image. As a writer (can I call myself a writer?) I now know it's to add to the word count and try to make the story more interesting. 

Sorry it's a bit short, I still had the flu up until recently, I had it for over a week before the high temperature finally left me and I could stomach food again but I did have a bit of a headache again today. Not too bad and nowhere near the ones I had while sick. Everyone take care of yourselves and enjoy the rest of your weekend.


	21. Enter the Vampire's Vows

Sehun was extremely stressed. It would usually seem as if the impending wedding would be the source of his stress but that was definitely not the case. He was worrying and stressing over his exams. It was finals week and he felt as if he was in all sorts of torture trying to get through the week. In fact the wedding was the least of his problems. Jongin and him took their time to find clothes and wear what they felt was appropriate and they liked. They decided to hold the wedding outside in the woods where they frequented and they had bough some flower garlands and fairy lights to place on the trees. They weren't going to do too much since they were holding a small ceremony.

Sehun actually felt no stress in regards to the wedding. He was comfortable in their choices, he knew that there wasn't much to plan since it would be small and everyone pitched in to say they would all cook a dish and eat back at the house. There was also the fact that Sehun knew he would be marrying Jongin and he knew that there was no way he could stress when he knew what the end result would be. 

They had also agreed to write their own vows and while most people would stress about making sure they wrote something beautiful and heartfelt but Sehun just knew that if he described his feelings for Jongin, no matter what he said, Jongin would know and it would be perfect. Just like he knew that no matter what Jongin said, whether it be silly or serious, beautiful or weird, he would love it because it would come from his Jongin. 

He was heading to do his last exam which happened to fall on the last day of exams and after this everyone would be free from school. 

As the exam finished and everyone was released from their priso- torture cell, Sehun caught up to Kris and reached out pulling him to a halt. Yifan turned around to look at him with a look of confusion before he realized who it was that had been tugging on his sleeve. He smiled and ruffled Sehun's hair. "What's up shortie?" 

Sehun gave Yifan an offended look of disbelief. "In what world am I short. I know you're extremely tall but I'm pretty tall myself you know." He then proceeded to stand on his tippie toes and raise his chin in an act of defiance while childishly staring Yifan down.Yifan just laughed in response to his behaviour and said, "You're still shorter than me so that's all I need to call you shortie," before he rested his elbow onto Sehun's shoulder as some kind of proof that Sehun was short compared to him. 

Yifan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before he sighed loudly. "You still haven't answered my question. It's making me worried that something bad happened." Sehun poked his ribs effectively causing Yifan's elbow to drop from his shoulder and he stood completely stock straight before he finally responded. "Everything is going great. Especially since exams are done. I just hope I did well." 

Yifan scoffed. "I hope I passed. What are you talking about? You have space to worry about grades. I may not graduate." Sehun giggled, "Even if I get 0 on any of my exams, my grades were high enough before to keep me from failing. You shouldn't talk shit either because I know you do pretty well in school. You just like to act like you're stupid to maintain your persona." 

Yifan shook his body like a child and feebly stomped a foot. "I know but I am actually worried whether or not I'll graduate. Maybe I miscalculated, maybe I missed a mandatory credit or I don't have enough to graduate. Anything is possible and therefore I'm worrying and I will not stop worrying until I have my graduation certificate in hand and once I get that I amd running far and fast in case they realize they made some kind of mistake and are chasing me to take it back. I will not let go of it once it's in my hands."

Sehun just stared at him, no emotion on his face. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be, what should he be? Honestly, Sehun was kind of agreeing with him silently. It would be a lie to say that he didn't understand with perfect clarity what point Yifan was trying to make. A students life was difficult. Screw working people who say students have it easy. Work doesn't typically require testing with mandated percentage of passing and a shit ton of useless information along with hours of work that does very little to help. 

He couldn't wait to be one of those working people where he could just clock in do his job and clock out. Although he was aware not all jobs were like that, there were doctors, nurses, teachers and the like. He dreamt of a world where he could just go home and relax and not have to worry about endless studying. Unfortunately for him he had signed up for about four more years of it before he could achieve that dream. It seemed rigged. 

Yifan waited for Sehun to say something and when Sehun just subtly nodded his head not saying a word he asked, "By the way where's Jongin? I haven't seen him." 

Sehun continued walking out of the school with Yifan in tow before answering, "He finished his exams two days ago. Lucky bastard got to stay home before me. Although he did have his exams right after one another, he had two in one day as well. I guess he's not that lucky. We're all pitiful and we should band together to drown in calories and tears." 

Yifan eagerly nodded his head agreeing with the dumb idea and nonsense Sehun was spouting. Sehun suddenly perked up remembering his original purpose for stopping Yifan. "I was going to tell you before but I decided to wait until exams were over. Jongin and I decided to just get married and we're going to hold a small wedding and we'd like to invite you if you're willing to come." 

Yifan came full stop before taking a while to process the information. He had a dumbfounded look on his face for about three minutes before he slowly started to grin -in a creepy way- grabbing hold of Sehun's arms and shaking him. Even going so far as to spin him a bit, "I'm so happy for you. A life you'd spend with Jongin is a well lived one and I am just happy for you both. I know I was pushy but I loved you and I still do, that's also why I'm happy for you. I know that you're content with all you are and all you have and I would love to attend. Just let me know when and where."

\--- 

Sehun and Jongin had chosen to not to dress in typical wedding attire and both adorned flower crowns. They were currently standing in the middle of two trees that were decorated to create a sort of arch with an overhang of flower garlands and fairy lights, draped in a beautiful way and swaying lightly in the wind.

Sehun and Jongin decided not to do the whole "bride walking down the aisle and being given away. They chose to walk toward the centre together and show that there was nothing to give away and instead so much to gain. Their family members and a few close friends had attended, Yifan, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun were there as well as Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Minseok, Zitao, Yixing and Junmyeon who were close to Jongin. They all sat on the floor in the grass choosing to be surrounded in natures and truly enjoy it rather than bring a bunch of chairs to dig up the ground. Everyone being some sort of supernatural were at peace and completely unbothered by it. 

They didn't have any sort of official Minister do the wedding either -they had signed legal papers at a courthouse earlier in the day- and decided to just say their vows. That was all they wanted and their family respected that. 

Jongin went first, as they held each other's hands tightly and look deep into one another's eyes. "Sehun I was taught to believe this was a marriage of convenience when the idea was first proposed to me. It completely is, because everything about you is convenient. The was you smile is a convenience to me, it always manages to brighten my day and minimize any obstacles I face. The was you worry is a convenience, it convenient in the way it helps me to know how kindhearted you are to others and how much love you have to give. The way you hold my hand is convenient, it conveniently helps to remind me always and forever that you're right by my side and that I'm not alone. The was you go after what you want and believe is convenient. It is convenient in the way in gives me courage to do the same and the ability to always support you. The was you love me is convenient. I find it convenient in the way I know I recieve just as much love as I give, if not more. And of course there is one more thing about you that's always convenient... That fat ass." 

Jongin finished with that, causing Sehun's emotions to run rampant. He loved what Jongin said and he loved how it made him feel important and special knowing Jongin noticed and cared about every small detail and aspect of him. Or in some cases the not so small aspects of him, such as his ass. That little joke caused Lu Han and Sehun's father to glare ever so slightly at Jongin who was pointedly ignoring their looks and pretending not to notice. 

Sehun squeezed his hands in response before clearing his throat which had gotten choked up with emotion and prepared to speak to Jongin. 

"Jongin I would just like to say that you're not the man of my dreams. You're so much better than anything I could dream. You're real and there for me and I know when I wake up you won't disappear but instead you'll be right there holding me and giving me something that no dream ever could. The ability to always know that you're real. You stood by me when I needed it the most and I hope to stand by you when you need it the most. I know that no matter what arguments we get in, no matter the circumstance and no matter how we both change. You will always be there for me when I need it and I will always be there for you. When I'm with you all the obstacles in my path seem to disappear and the path seems so clear. Before everything seemed so complicated and confusing but you've brought a clarity and simplicity into my life. Loving you is easy, is subconcsious in my every action and breath and love was never meant to be complicated. I know that with you and you're not someone I need in my life but everything I want in my life." 

At this point both Sehun and Jongin were holding back tears. Sehun was aware of the mess that his vows were but he felt that they were what he wanted to say and that's all there was to it. They exchanged rings, using the same rings they had bought earlier not wanting to have two rings. Especially when these ones were so perfect already. 

They kissed and lost themselves in a world of each other. It was all they wanted for each other. To be together and to live a life together, to explore what the world had to offer, together. 

Beautiful pictures were captured by Taemin throughout everything. They had them developed and blew one picture up in particular for their room. Sehun and Jongin were both gazing into each others' eyes and the fairy lights had swayed and came into focus as the wire disappeared and the light came behind them and lit up their flower crowns to look like as if diamonds were hidden in the background. It captured everything the moment had to offer. 

\---

A/N This is the final chapter, yeah it is a bit short but I didn't want to drag the moment out, I felt this was better. I also couldn't update before, I just didn't find the time so I'm sorry for that.

I will be writing a short epilogue sometime and I would'nt mind writing prompted drabbles for this fic. If anyone has a scene in particular that they would like to see, please tell me and I will try my best to write a drabble. 

Thank you!


	22. Enter the Ending

It had been seven years since Jongin and Sehun got married. Life wasn't perfect but they were more than content and grateful for a life with each other. 

Sehun had bore two children thus far. He had two sweet little boys that absolutely drove him crazy. One minute they were too much to handle with their antics and the next they were too much to handle with their cuteness. 

Jongin wanted Sehun and him to give it another try and go for a girl but Sehun was trying to get Jongin to back off for the time being. He wanted to enjoy his two little ones before he added to the amount he has. 

His boys were both named as a result of their names put together. There was Kim Jonghun and Kim Sejong. As cheesy and probably stupid as that would seem, Sehun and Jongin just felt it was fitting. A joining of their two names for proof of the joining of their love and bodies. 

A child made from them should show he was made from them, at least that was how Jongin put it. Sehun wasn't sure how many more names they could get out of joining their names together but he was damn sure it wouldn't be enough for the amount of kids Jongin had in mind. 

He currently worked as a residential doctor for supernatural beings. Of course he helped everybody but he specialized in the needs of beings like himself, his husband, and his children. He was inspired by the work of the Doctor who had originally helped him. He figured the world needed more people who knew of the supernatural and given his experiences with the ancient vampires it only added to his expertise. 

Sehun had spread the knowledge and was advising any vampires with the valinean disease to seek help from the ancient vampires and he has helped many people overcome the disease. He was even famous for that, people with the deadly disease came seeking his help from afar. 

Jongin and him had visited many times and had even brought their little ones. Jonghun was now six and Sejong was four. Honestly studying was difficult given Sehun had to finish med school and he actually was still in school while doing his residential hours and placement. He found it overbearing at times but Jongin was always there and he was always understanding. 

Sehun was able to focus on studying and work while still having time for his children. Work was also extremely understanding and had given him leeway thanks to all he's done. He was an exceptional Doctor with exceptional skills and his close knit relationship with the ancient vampires had helped him learn that they had the skills to help other supernatural beings with ailments as well. 

He recommended more than vampires to seek their aid. He also learned many different traditional forms of medication and ways to help. 

As for Jongin he was working in a mechanic shop. He was always interested in mechanics and engineering. He found it fascinating and Sehun encouraged him to follow his dreams. Getting his engineering degree wasn't easy, especially while helping Sehun raise their children and help him study for med school but they made it. He also had his brothers to thank, they all still lived together, even Jisung had moved in. 

He had an extension built onto their house, it was privatized. There was a way to enter it from inside his old house but only one door and it was usually locked, and there was a separate door from outside to enter. They had their own little apartment kind of style with rooms and a kitchen and bathroom. 

Jungwoo and Jisung had thought to build their own extensions for when they mated and had families of their own, leaving the original building for Taemin. This way they could all help each other out while maintaining their own privacy. 

Jongin loved his life and wouldn't change it, although he did hope for Sehun to fully graduate and enter the work field fully so that he would have a bit more free time and be less stressed. 

All in all, he enjoyed life every day and he knew Sehun did as well.

\---  
Thank you to all the readers who have stuck it out this far. I'm very grateful and yes, I'm alive. I hope everyone is keeping safe and that their families are as well. We need each other's support right now more than ever. 

-

This is just a wrap up for what happened to Sehun and Jongin afterwards. I've actually been somewhat busy since the pandemic. I've been working (No, I'm not in the medical field, I've been working with disinfectants and the like) and it's been somewhat hectic. My hand has also been hurting quite a bit (I broke the bone connecting my thumb to my wrist a while ago) and due to that I've not been up for updating. But I felt like somewhat closing the story for now, I had left you all hanging for a while on this epilogue which is something I hated to do. So I'll be done with this story for now and maybe in the future I'll update some drabbles or a proper epilogue. 

I may do some other ship related stories as I've mentioned before. I wanted to work on TangFei (History3 Trapped) but now I want to do something with Tharntype/MewGulf. I'll see what happens, but it won't be out anytime soon.


	23. George Floyd

I cannot remain quiet on this matter. The injustice that George Floyd and too many others of the black community face due to blatant racism and unnecessary police brutality with lack of real consequences is sickening.

We need to make a difference now. This is a petition to help ensure the arrest and charge of not only George Floyd's murderer but also the police who stood by and watched as it happened, who were also directly responsible for his death on account of remaining silent and unmoving. 

http://chng.it/gVpgxzRQmc It takes one minute, a minute taken from many others along with their lives.

I'll be posting the link in the comments as well, to make it easier to copy, hopefully


End file.
